Journey to the Past
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Guardians of Childhood/Anastasia parody The Grand Duchess Katherine has been missing for years. Jack Frost and Nicholas St. North are determined to find her and reunite her with her grandfather. Enter Kat, an orphan with only a necklace and no memory, and Nightlight who just has no memory. Join them on their journey across the land, through danger and shadows to discover the truth!
1. Prologue

For reasons unknown to me, my mind came up with the idea that I should write a parody of the animated Anastasia movie and Guardians of Childhood (the book mixed with the movie). Because I have so much free time while being in my senior year and in the drama club and working. Oh mind, why do you do this to me?

Here's the prologue! I am not sorry for writing this, I am sorry for putting it up on here XD

This story is a mix of the movie and the book series. You don't have to have read the the books but at least a working knowledge of the characters is a good idea. Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandy will appear in awhile, so I'll put their info up later.

Katherine: Anastasia  
Nightlight: not really a role though if we gotta give him one then the dog Pooka (though not really)  
North: Vlad  
Jack: Dimitri  
Pitch: Rasputin  
Ombric: grandmother (or grandfather in this case lol)  
Man in Moon: Alexei (he lives! :D)  
Tsar: Tsar Nicholas  
Tsarina: Tsarina Alexandra

* * *

Prologue

_was a time not that long ago that we lived in an enchanted world of magic and learning. It was the height of the Golden Age and my son-in-law, Nicholas, was the tsar of the imperial Constellations. We were celebrating the anniversary of the Golden Age._

All throughout the universe, there was much celebrating. Beautiful art, magnificent inventions, soul cheering music filled all the towns, cities, and skies. At the height of the Golden Age, there was much to celebrate. In particular, the streets of Santoff Claussen were alive with people celebrating. The royalty of the other Constellations arrived at the Lunanoff palace amongst the lightly falling snow and dancing and singing in the streets. The palace, affectionately called Big Root, was lit up like a Christmas tree. Crystal chandeliers hung bright and twinkling from the ceiling. Everything shined, polished like new. In the ballroom dancing people dressed in dazzling outfits and dripping with gems sparkled like living ornaments. On the top level of the dais three golden thrones sat empty with another two on the lower dais.

The grand doors swung open and as one the crowd stopped dancing and turned to watch the most royal Lunanoff family enter. Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff entered first, the lady's arm threaded through her husband's. Her dress was bright as star light, the skirt flowing around and behind her like the tail of a shooting star. Modest moonstones twinkled from around her neck and her ears. Tsar Luna looked tall and grand in his green military uniform, crimson cap flapping behind him. The golden sword of the House of Lunanoff hung at his side. The royal couple smiled at their guests, the other royals and nobility of the Constellations, and the high ranking officers of the Golden Army Military.

Behind the Tsar and Tsarina came their beloved children, Katherine and Alexei, and the children's guardian, Nightlight. Nightlight was only two years older than Katherine, and half a head taller though he looked older and taller in his starlight blue military dress and armor. In his left arm, Nightlight cradled the young Tsarevich Alexei. It was the boy's first official event during his year of life, and he gazed around the large room, giggling gleefully. Clutching Nightlight's right hand was the Grand Duchess Katherine. Just as beautiful as her mother, the princess looked even smaller than usual in her formal pink dress and green over-gown. The threads of starlight embroidered into the over-gown winked with every movement.

At last, the family stood on the top dais. "Thank you all for coming," the Tsar began, smiling at the room. "Tonight is a special night. We are celebrating not only the anniversary of the end of the Shadow Wars and the beginning of the Golden Age, but also the anniversary of my family's reign."

Next to him, Katherine pouted. "Papa," she whispered, tugging at his pant leg.

Tsar Lunanoff chuckled and bent down, scooping his daughter up. "And even more important! Tonight is my daughter's 7th birthday!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Many called out well wishes to the little duchess.

"So everyone enjoy tonight! We have much to celebrate, and much to be thankful for!" Tsar Nicholas set Katherine on her feet and swept his wife onto the dance floor.

"Come on Nightlight," Katherine urged, pulling her friend and protector onto the dance floor. In his arms, Alexei laughed.

_On that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Katherine, my beloved granddaughter._

Still more people were arriving. They joined in those dancing or gathered on the sides with friends to chat. The great wizard Ombric Shalazar entered the room and looked around, smiling when he spotted his granddaughter dancing with one of the generals. He would have to make sure to dance with her tonight. For now though, Ombric sat on the left hand throne, draping his long flowing robes about him comfortably. Sitting back, he watched the celebration, every now and then tugging at his long white beard.

Katherine was the first of the family to spot him. She broke off her dance with her mother and father and ran over, practically jumping up the stairs. Nightlight ran after her, looking a bit frantic. Most likely worried she would trip on her dress.

"Grandpa!" she cried, throwing herself onto his lap and hugging him.

The old wizard chuckled. "Hello my dear. Happy birthday."

_She begged me not to return to Lamadary, so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us._

"Are you staying for New Years?" she asked, sitting on the arm of his throne. Seeing that she was unlikely to injure herself now, Nightlight returned to the dance floor. Alexei wanted to dance with his mother.

"No my dear," Ombric replied. "I must return to Lamadary."

Katherine gave him a most heartbreaking look, eyes going dull and smile wiped from her face. "Can't I go with you? Please? I want adventure too!"

Luckily, Ombric had predicted this reaction and had come prepared. He pulled a small rounded box from his pocket and offered it to her. The light bounced off the polished silver and blue surface. Katherine gasped and accepted the box, holding it gently. "For me? Is it a jewelry box?"

"Look," Ombric said. From another pocket, he pulled a silver star pendant on a chain. Putting the pendant into an opening in one of the etchings, he turned it three times and watched Katherine's face. Her eyes widened as the top slowly opened and a little platform rose. A beautiful white goose with wings spread decorated the bottom of the lid. Two figures, her mother and father, danced on the little platform to the beat of a familiar tune.

"It plays our lullaby!" Katherine exclaimed, beaming.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing."

"Night light, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night, forever I will glow," the two sang together. Katherine giggled. Ombric chuckled. Handing her the pendant he instructed her to read what it said.

Katherine squinted at the words. "Together…in…Lamadary." She gasped and looked up at Ombric. "Really? Oh grandpa!" She threw her arms around him, barely able to contain her excitement. Ombric smiled and returned the enthusiastic hug.

_But we would never get a chance to go together. For a dark shadow had descended upon the Golden Age. His name was Pitch. He was once General Kozmotis Pitchiner, who led the Constellational armies in rounding up and defeating the Fearlings and Dream Pirates. But he had become corrupted by the very villains he had sworn to destroy._

Nightlight looked up sharply, halting in his dance with Katherine. She glanced up at him, confused by the sudden stop. "Nightlight, what –" He held up a hand.

The doors to the hall flew open. The lights seemed to flicker and dim. A man, tall and wrapped in a cloak black as ink, glided forward. All around, the shadows began to writhe. "Hurry," Nightlight hissed, pushing Katherine towards the daises where the rest of the royal family sat. Tsar Nicholas rose to his feet and descended the steps, passing Nightlight and Katherine as they ran by.

"How dare you return to the palace," growled Tsar Nicholas.

Pitch stopped before the tsar and pulled off his hood. With a look of mock hurt, he exclaimed, "But I am your general."

Tsar Nicholas glared. "General? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" he ordered, pointing back towards the still open doors.

Pitch smirked. "You think you can banish the great Pitch?" He held up his hand and as if summoned the shadows began rushing towards him. "By the powers of the shadows I banish you with a curse."

Ombric stood up and held up his staff which began to glow. His daughter knelt behind him, clutching her children to her while Nightlight stood behind them, a staff tipped with a diamond dagger held aloft. The light chased the shadows away from the family but the creatures continued to climb the walls, and rush through the crowd, stirring up panic and terror.

One fearling shadow attempted to sneak around Nightlight to take him from behind only to be frozen by another boy. The lad couldn't have been much older than Katherine, with blue tinted white skin, snow white hair, and simple clothes that marked him as a member of the palace staff. He had a crooked staff slung over his back that flashed as he froze the fearling.

"Mark my words," Pitch warned, "You," he turned to the crowd, "and the other Constellations will die within a year and your children turned into fearlings!"

People among the crowd murmured. Some of the military officers reached for their weapons.

"I will not rest until I see the end Constellations forever!" He lifted his other hand, revealing a locket dangling from a chain. Darkness engulfed it before shooting a ball of pure darkness at the grand chandelier. It struck; stealing all the light and knocking it lose. People screamed and dove out of the way as the crystal chandelier came crashing down. With a dark laugh, Pitch vanished into the shadows. In his mother's arms, Alexei began to cry.

_He became insane, consumed with hatred for the Constellation families. With the powers he gained from the darkness, he sowed fear, anger, and unrest across the universe. Riding the skies in his Nightmare Galleon, Pitch began to bring down the Constellations one by one._

"Another has fallen, Tsar!" reported a soldier. The young soldier had run into the parlor where the royal family was spending their evening. It had been months since Pitch had first made his declaration. It seemed like every month, there was news of another Constellation beaten. Pitch did more than just beat them; he took the dreams away from the children. And without dreams, there can be no inventions, no happiness, no thoughts of the future.

Now, as fall was beginning to end in Santoff Claussen, the Lunanoffs stood as one of the last Constellations left standing.

Tsar Lunar cursed. Ombric's eyebrows furrowed. Tsarina rocked Alexei as he cried. Katherine tried to put on a brave face, but her hand shook as she clutched Nightlight's.

"We must stop him," Tsar Nicholas growled. Standing up, he motioned for Ombric to follow him. "Alert the generals. Summon the remains of the Constellations. We will stop Pitch once and for all!"

Tsarina Alexandra watched her husband and father leave, her face stormy. Glancing out the window, she appeared to lose herself in her thoughts. In her arms, Alexei calmed down before dozing off.

Nightlight and Katherine had just picked up the book they had been reading before the interruption when Tsarina Alexandra spoke up. "Nightlight, when Pitch comes take Alexei and Katherine to the _Moon Clipper_."

"Mother!"

"Tsarina!"

"Do not argue with me!" she snapped. Alexei woke from his doze and looked around, startled. Taking a deep breath, the grand lady said, in a much calmer tone, "You two are the most important things to your father and me. We cannot let Pitch get anywhere near you. So when he attacks, run to the _Moon Clipper_. And leave."

The _Moon Clipper_ was the fastest ship in the fleet and had the secondary ability to hide in plain sight as a moon. It would most certainly get them to safety should Pitch come.

"Promise me," she demanded, holding Nightlight's gaze.

"I promise."

Outside, it began to snow.

_All too soon, the chaos reached our home. The fear fanned flames of unhappiness that would soon destroy our lives forever._

It was chaos. The remnants of the Constellational armies struggled against Pitch's army of fearlings and nightmares. But it was quickly becoming apparent that they were being overwhelmed. In the midst of a snow storm that was shaping up to be a blizzard, Nightlight woke Katherine and dragged her from her bed.

The entire palace was in a panic. "Help! Help!"

"Hurry!"

"Children, this way!" Ombric called when Nightlight appeared in the hallway with the royal siblings. "We don't have much time!"

"To the _Moon Clipper_!"

Katherine froze, a look of horror bloom on her face. "My music box!" She turned and ran back towards her room.

"No!" Nightlight yelled, running after her, Ombric right on his heels.

"Katherine! Come back! Come back!"

The door to her room flew open as Katherine raced in, dropping to her knees before her doll house. There! Her music box! She hugged it to her chest as Nightlight and Ombric, now holding Alexei, hurried into the room. Nightlight slammed the door shut and locked it. An explosion rocked the room. The sound of heavy boots and the haunting cries of the fearlings filled the air.

"We're trapped!" Katherine cried.

"We must hurry!" Ombric said, pulling Katherine towards the door leading to the play room she shared with her brother. If they hurried, they might be able to slip out through Alexei's room while the troops searched Katherine's.

"Come this way!" a voice called. Nightlight whipped around, staff raised defensively. A portion of the wall had been opened. A secret passage! A white haired boy dressed in the uniform of the palace staff stood there, motioning them to hurry. "Out the servants' quarters."

Nightlight nodded. "Go." He pushed Katherine through the door. She let out a startled cry as her music box slipped out of her hands.

"My music box!"

All this for a music box!

"Go!" he yelled, pushing her back in. Grabbing the music box, he tossed it to boy as he waved Ombric into the passage. The old wizard clutched Alexei in his arms, blankets wrapped around him to keep him warm. To the boy Nightlight ordered him to get the royals to safety. The boy promised and dragged Katherine away.

"No!" Katherine sobbed as Nightlight began to close the door. "Nightlight, come with us! You promised you'd always be with us and protect us!"

He gave her a sad smile. "Sorry." He shut the door. It blended perfectly with the wall, not even a seam was visible.

Nightlight drew in a long, shaky breath as voices reached his ears. "Comrades, in here!"

The door burst open. He turned to face the intruders, staff held at the ready.

"Where are they, boy?"

Nightlight shook his head and dived forward with a battle cry. He managed to slash two fearlings down before the third appeared at his side, a blade shooting out towards his neck. Nightlight dodged the blade but not the claws that followed. A burning pain exploded in his neck. Gasping, he spun around, stabbing the nightmare through.

In the distance, Pitch's laugh echoed in the cold night. Gritting his teeth, Nightlight forced his legs to run, trying desperately to block out the near blinding pain in his neck. He caught up with them outside, on the frozen river that separated the palace from the runway of the _Moon Clipper_. The boy was nowhere in sight but there, on the side of the _Moon Clipper_, was Pitch. And he had Katherine!

"Let me go!" Katherine screamed, struggling to free herself from the man's grip. She clung to the side of the Moon Clipper, which was already on, the Moonmice and Moonbots all in position to set off. Two of the Moonbots gripped Katherine's waist and shoulders, trying to keep her on the ship as it slowly lifted into the air.

"You'll never escape me, child," he hissed, "Never! You'll become my fearling princess! And then your brother will be my fearling prince!"

_No they won't!_ Nightlight thought as he stabbed his spear into Pitch's back.

An explosion, brighter than twenty suns lit the night. When the light faded, Pitch and Nightlight were gone.

"Go!" Ombric yelled.

The Moon Clipper shot upward, almost drowning out a scream in the rush of air.

Katherine, unbalanced by the sudden acceleration, had fallen over the edge. She held onto one of the extensions of the Moon Clipper with one hand and it was slipping.

"Grandpa!"

"Take my hand!" Ombric yelled, reaching for her and several moonbots held him steady. He strained to reach her and she reached her free hand out to him. At last, they hands managed to grasp each other. And just in time as Katherine's other hand slipped. She screamed. "Hold on to my hand!"

"Don't let go," she begged.

But as the Moon Clipper flew higher and faster, fate had other plans. The ship gave an unexpected jolt. Katherine's hand slipped. "Katherine!" Ombric could only watch as Katherine vanished into the blizzard below. "KATHERINE!"

_So many lives were destroyed. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Katherine, my beloved granddaughter, I never saw her again._

* * *

So um...how did I do? o_o tell me what you think._  
_


	2. A Rumor, A Legend, A Mystery in Santoff

Well honestly, this got more responses then I expected, considering I was expecting none ha XD thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter introduces our other two main characters Jack and North :D

Now, I've got most of the songs actually in this story cause I like them. But the songs are not sung, they are actually bits of conversation and dialogue because I don't see Jack or younger North willing to break out into song (hilarious though it would be)

Also, this story is un-beta-ed. I read over each chapter several times but I still miss things so I ask forgiveness for any errors I make.

Disclaimer: I own neither of the movies nor the books!

With that said, shall we begin chapter 1?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Rumor, A Legend, A Mystery in Santoff Claussen

The universe had changed a great deal in the past ten years. Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff had died in the final battle with Pitch. And many believed it to be the final battle for Pitch had not been heard from since. His army had been scattered and cut down without someone to lead them. The Constellations had begun rebuilding, slowly but surely. Again, it was the House of Lunanoff that led the charge. Tsarina Alexandra's father, Ombric, had been acting as regent for his grandson, the new Tsar, Tsar Alexei, though now everyone simply called him Tsar Lunar. Still, even though the universe was rebuilding, things were not as they were. Nightmares and fearlings remained, causing trouble in the small villages and scattered solitary planets. Without a general like Pitchiner to lead the armies, there was no hope of capturing all the dark villains again. The Golden Age was gone. The new age was a shadow of its former self.

Santoff Claussen was no longer the bright and cheerful capital it had once been, full of imagination, inventing, and magic. Tsar Lunar and Ombric had settled into Lamadary, ruling from there. Now, the once vibrant city was focused mainly on building and industry. Inventors who lived in Lamadary would send their ideas to Santoff Claussen where the brilliant ideas became reality.

Lately though, there had been a rumor going around concerning a certain grand duchess that helped people pass the time.

"Hey," a worker called to another. "Have you heard? The rumor in Santoff Claussen?"

"Have you heard what they're saying on the street?"

A group of people gathered around where whispering. "Although the tsar and his wife did not survive, their daughter may be still alive." That got people talking. One man in particular appeared very interested.

"You mean the Grand Duchess Katherine?"

A fearling shot out of the shadows, making everyone jump.

"Please do not repeat!" hiss a woman.

The man hurried along, eager to tell his friend how the rumor had spread.

"It's a rumor."

"A legend."

"A mystery."

"Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack." Spoken out in the open, a fearling was sure to hear. They had become very active as of late. Many took it as a bad omen.

"It's a rumor that's part of our history," a grandmother told her grandchildren.

"They say her royal grandpapa will pay a royal sum to someone who can bring his princess back," a fortuneteller announced.

The man strolled through the market, ears perked, listening for any more rumors. A whistle drew his attention to a younger man leaning against a pillar. "North," the youth called.

"Jack, have you heard…" North fell silent as Jack grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along through the indoor market.

A man selling a painting distracted Jack. "A ruble for this painting. It's Lunanoff, I swear."

In the next stall a woman was selling a count's pajamas. Jack pushed North passed her only for another stall owner to stop them, shoving a fur jacket in their faces. "I got this from the palace; it's lined with real fur."

Jack grinned and grabbed it. "It could be worth a fortune," he said to North, who nodded.

"If it belonged to her."

Tossing a coin to the stall owner, the two made their way to a back room.

"Well Jack, I got us a theater," North informed his friend.

Jack smirked, "Everything's going according to plan. All we need is the girl." They made their way up a set of stairs. "Just think, North, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Katherine!" He danced away from North with a laugh that was pure mischief. "It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery." Jumping onto the ledge of an open window, he looked out at the city that lay sprawling below him. "It's the princess Katherine who will help us fly. You and I, friend, will go down in history." He turned and returned to the room, grabbing things and tossing them into his bag. "We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say." From inside a secret wall compartment he pulled a small rounded box of shining blue and silver. He kissed it before dropping it into his bag as well. "Dress her up and take her to Lamadary. Imagine the reward her dear old grandpapa will pay. Who else could pull it off but you and me?" Together, they both stepped up onto the window ledge. "We'll be rich."

"We'll be rich," North agreed.

"We'll be out!" Jack exclaimed, excitedly.

"We'll be out! And Santoff Claussen will have some more to talk about."

They jumped, sliding down the snow covered roof. They leapt to the next roof, laughing. In the streets below, people were still discussing the rumor.

"Have you heard?"

"The rumor?"

"Is it true?"

"Hey! Have you heard?"

"The rumor in Santoff Claussen?"

"Have you heard?"

"Commrade what do you suppose? It is a fascinating mystery."

"The biggest con in history," Jack snickered.

"The princess Katherine, alive or dead?"

"Who knows. Shhh, unless you want the fearlings to hear."

North and Jack made their way to the theater to prepare. It would take a lot of luck to find the girl they needed. Ten years ago, when North had found Jack, injured and alone after the Final Battle, he had never expected the boy to grow up to be so fixated on a single person he had only spoken to once. "I'll find her," Jack had said when he was well enough. "I don't think she's dead."

North had once asked him why he believed the princess was alive. The answer had been a sad one. "Because I promised her protector I'd get her and the others to safety. So she has to be alive so I can do that right next time." But as the years had gone by and no sign of the princess had appeared, Jack looked for other ways to fix his guilty conscious. North had no room to scold him, seeing as North had been a bandit before a regiment of the Lunanoff army had found him and given him a choice: prison or service. And seeing as how North had no desire to spend the rest of his teenaged life (and probably the rest of his whole life) in jail, he had joined and taken the name Nicholas St. North.

After the fall of the last Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff, North had abandoned the army. Half because he saw no purpose in fighting anymore when there was no enemy to fight, half to take care of the boy he had found. Jackson Overland Frost, a boy who had worked in the palace and, if his tales of bravo are to be believed, saved the Wizard Ombric and the young prince Alexei.

North shook his head to clear it. There was no time to reminisce! There was much to be done and little time to do it in. With that in mind, North joined Jack in preparations.

Unbeknownst to the pair, and indeed the whole universe, at an orphanage outside of Santoff Claussen, a young girl was about to start the wheel of fate turning again.

The orphanage was old, having been built at the beginning of the Golden Age. But it had been kept up and so despite showing its age, it remained a safe and warm haven for the orphans of the surrounding area. It catered to anywhere from fifteen to thirty orphans at a time. Generally, most ended up adopted in the end. But every now and again, a child remained in the orphanage until they turned eighteen. That was when they were no longer considered a child by the system and sent out into the world. Of course, the caretaker would always ensure there was a job waiting for them, but rarely was the job a good one with a bright future.

And so, on this cloudy gray day in late winter, one child was about to be sent out into the world.

"I got you a job at the fish factory," the caretaker said as she stomped her way through the growing pile of snow to the front gate. "You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left – are you listening?"

The girl whom the caretaker was speaking to flinched and looked guiltily at the shorter woman. "I'm listening Comrade Andromeda," she sighed. The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed the scarf hanging around the young woman's neck, using as a lease to tug her along. The girl waved goodbye to the children who were hanging out the open door and through the windows.

"You've been a strange one since you were brought here," the old woman grumbled, "acting like the Tsarina Lunanoff with all your magic and believing and imagination. Telling stories to the other children. For the last ten years…" she continued to rant, unaware of the young woman rolling her eyes and saying the rant under her breath as if she had heard it a thousand times before.

"You've kept a roof over my head," the young woman sighed.

With a huff, the caretaker unlocked the gate, pulling it open. The hinges squeaked loudly. "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all my lectures?"

The girl huffed. "I do have a clue!" she retorted, reaching for the pendant around her neck.

The caretaker snorted. "Ha! I know. "Together in Lamadary." Pfft. So you want to go to Lamdary to find your family, da?" When the girl nodded, the woman burst into laughter. "Little Miss Kat, it's time to grow up and take you place in life and in line! And be grateful!" Still laughing, she pushed Kat through the gate and slammed it shut again. Still cackling, she walked away, leaving Kat standing outside the gate, looking most annoyed.

With a disgruntled sniff, Kat turned away from the orphanage and made her way down the road. It might be the end of winter, but it was still cold and she was grateful that her clothes, while not exactly clean, well patched, or always comfortable, were warm. "I am grateful," she muttered to herself, kicking the snow. "Grateful to get away."

A few minutes passed before, sure enough, Kat found herself at the predicted fork in the road. The sign pointing left said Fish Village. The one pointing right said Santoff Claussen. Looking at the two signs, she sighed. "I don't want to go to the fish factory. If I go that way I'll never find out who I am." She touched her pendant and bit her bottom lip. "I don't want that…" Glancing up at the sign reading Santoff Claussen she grinned. "I could go right. Someone there has to know who I am."

She stopped, still fidgeting with her necklace. She knew whoever had given it to her had loved her. Why else would someone have had such a special pendant crafted? And in real silver mixed with star dust. But going to Lamadary? By herself? Madness. Kat liked adventure, but there was adventure for the sake of learning and adventure for the sake of stupidity. Surely going to Lamadary would be the latter. And if she did go, how would she find her family?

But the fish factory was not appealing.

Groaning, she ran her hands through her hair and looked to the sky. "Send me a sign! Or…or something…please."

Something slammed against her back. With a yelp she and whatever hit her went flying, landing in an undignified heap in a snow bank.

"Wh-what in the world!?" She pushed herself up and looked around. There, lying sideways with his face pressed to her stomach was a young man. Tall, all elbows and knees, and almost painfully skinny. His skin was so white it looked as if he was glowing. Same with his hair though it was a shade of starlight blue and stuck up randomly. His clothes were a jumbled mix of cast offs that were obviously too big for him, much like her own and in one hand he clutched a staff with a diamond dagger. When he finally pushed himself up and looked at her, she saw his eyes were bright starlight blue, darker than his hair by several shades. He blushed and threw himself away from her, waving his arms like a maniac.

"Calm down," Kat exclaimed, startled by his random but silent freak out. "It's okay, apology accepted."

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. Realizing that she was still lying in the snow bank, he offered him hand. She took it and let him haul her to her feet. He gave an awkward bow, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay, really," she assured him. "Can you talk?"

The man blinked, almost as if the idea of speaking had not occurred to him. He grimaced and tugged the scarf and high collar of his shirt down. Pale scar tissue covered his neck, stretching from one side to other. He cleared his throat and managed a rough croak before his voice faded out.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiled and waved his hand dismissively, tugged his scarf and collar back into place.

"So um…what are you doing here?" It was a random question to ask an even more random stranger, but perhaps he was the sign she had asked for. If he was going to Santoff Claussen perhaps he would not mind if she joined him.

His answer, when it finally came, was a simple shrug. He looked around, read the signs, tilted his head to the side as if thinking, and finally sighed.

"You don't know where you're going?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What were you even doing out here?"

He looked back at the forest where he had come from then put his hand against his brow and looked around.

"Looking for what, may I ask?"

He shrugged again.

"So…just walking and searching for…something?"

He paused, thought it over, and nodded.

Well, this was odd indeed.

"Where are you going now?"

He considered the signs. After a moment, he settled on pointing towards Santoff Claussen.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He looked at her, really looked at her. A girl of average height, around eighteen, with big warm gray eyes, and wavy dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her clothes made her look smaller than she was and practically engulfed her. Her hands were long fingered; palms lined with calluses, a testament to a life spent working hard. Something about her struck a chord inside the boy's heart. She seemed almost familiar. But how?

At last, he grinned and nodded.

Her face was much brighter and even prettier when she smiled, he decided.

"Great, my name is Kat."

He shook her hand before dropping to a crouch and writing out his name in the snow.

"Nightlight?" She hummed and nodded, "It suits you. Well then Nightlight, let's go to Santoff Claussen!" She offered him her arm. With a laugh, he slipped his arm through hers and together they marched down the road towards the old capital.

* * *

I argued with myself on whether Nightlight should talk, if he would actually be Dimitri, what about Jack, should Kailash be the dog, for quite some time. I ended up deciding that, though I loved the Snow Goose, she presented too much of a challenge and one I was just not willing to tackle. So Nightlight takes Pooka's place as well as splits Jack's role as Dimitri, Nightlight being the love interest (because I captain the ship Nightlight/Katherine like nobodies' business!) And because I love how in the books Katherine never has trouble understanding Nightlight and it adds another dimension to their relationship. I ended up decided that Nightlight would talk very rarely, just like in the books. He can talk, he just chooses not to because it hurts.

And on that note, unlike in the movie, where because it's a movie, time passes by so quickly, there will be actual travel in this story. It doesn't take one song to get to Santoff Claussen, it takes weeks to get to Lamadary, etc. because while I love the many animated movies of total strangers meeting and falling in love in what seems like such a short time, I'm a realist and so I give Kat and Nightlight time to really fall in love.

And that's all I can think is important for you all to know.

So read and review, more feedback generally means updates a wee bit faster and reviews are good for my ego. If you have a question, comment, or notice a glaring error, please let me know.


	3. Journey to Santoff Calussen

Wow, I feel very special! Thank you to reviewer MaiShibuya andGirlWithNoLife. I rarely get such touching reviews or long reviews/ones that actually point out my grammar mistakes. You have no idea how long I sat on why my computer kept telling me there was a mistake in Ch. 1 XD

And a good question was raised. I put up that age wise, Jack is 17, Kat is 18, and tentatively Nightlight is 20. She brought up the point that in the books Nightlight is ageless. Oh Nightlight, sweet baby Nightlight, how much grief you have caused me in this story. I purposefully included pieces of the movie and book, some are certainly edited. Like it isn't that uncommon to find people with strange powers (Jack). But Nightlight serves a double purpose in the story, as a love interest and to help push Kat along in finding her memories (and then helping her when she does). I kept his role as guardian for baby MiM (Alexei in this story) but he serves as a more of a friend and playmate for Kat who is older. Kat was actually born in the Golden Age, when things were happy and peaceful. She had no need for a personal protector. I debated making Nightlight at least a teenager, if not adult so that it would fit more with the books (beat Pitch, wake up the same age as before) but I felt it was pushing things a wee bit too far and I wanted it to be friendship between Kat and Nightlight as children. Also in the books, at least in the latest one, Nightlight seems to actually be growing up. The problem with Nightlight in the books is we do not know what age he is. We just know he was a child watching over MiM, got locked away, and then broke free, and now he has started to grow. So he might not actually be ageless, but rather he spent a lot time as a child since he was kinda stuck in Pitch's heart for a couple hundred thousand years. Either that or I am reading too much into the book XD

So I compromised. Nightlight was/is a guardian for the children (mostly for Alexei, Kat was taught some self defense she can use a dagger) but also a friend. There were actual guards whose role it was to monitor the children, but having someone by their side at all times, particularly a child whom most would write off (and then be very surprised by) is always a good idea.

Thank you for bringing that point up dear! I do not get to explain some things as well as I wished within the story, a lot of things just did not fit. I may end up doing an extras chapter with the tidbits that explain things better but did not make it into the final cut for reasons.

Now onward with the chapter!

Usual disclaimers of owning nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2 Journey to Santoff Calussen

The snow on the road proved to be deeper than Kat had thought. It went up passed her ankles, nearly to her knees and spilling over into her boots. She shivered and looked down the long, seemingly endless road. The realization that she was officially leaving the orphanage behind suddenly hit her. She was free to choose her own path. She was already doing that! Off to Santoff Claussen instead of the fish market. She had already met a new friend to join her on her journey, at least to the old capital. But even as the joyful sense of freedom welled up inside her, a crippling fear made her steps falter.

She gulped, her free hand grasping her necklace. _Heart, don't fail me now_, she thought, _courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here._

Nightlight glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

She gave him a quivering smile. "People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fears. Or how the world can seem so vast. All I can remember of my life is living in the orphanage. Before that, nothing. It feels like I'm starting on a journey to the past."

He gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

The sound a bells jingling alerted the pair of an incoming sleigh. They stepped aside and watched as a pair of horses pulled a sleigh filled with a family by. Snow sprayed out in a wave behind it, dusting the pair. When the danger had passed, Nightlight tugged the girl back onto the road. Onward they walked.

"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting," Kat said. "I have been having dreams for years. Years of dreams just can't be wrong, right?"

He nodded.

"Maybe I'll finally be home where I belong." Glancing at her companion, she asked, "Do you remember anything of your past?"

Again, Nightlight seemed to carefully consider his answer. They had been walking in silence for five minutes before he finally answered with a raised hand, tilting it from side to side.

"Just a bit? Like figments?"

Another nod.

"Well looks like we're both on this journey to the past together."

The road proved long but the time slipped by without notice. Nightlight and Kat asked each other questions about their pasts or what they remembered, what they hoped to find, what possible adventure might await them in Santoff Claussen. The moon had begun to rise when they reached a log house with a pair of children playing in the front yard. The mother was just coming out to call the children in when she spotted the two travelers.

"Goodness, what are you two doing out so late?"

"We're traveling to Santoff Claussen," Kat explained.

The woman tsk-ed. "You'll never make it there before midnight. Come and stay the night."

The offer surprised the two. "Are you sure it is okay?" Kat inquired, not wanting to impose.

But the children, upon hearing their mother's invitation, had run to Kat and Nightlight, pulling them towards the house. "Come and stay!" the girl begged. "We so rarely get visitors."

Her brother took a more direct approach and had snatched Nightlight's staff. "Come and get it," he called back in challenge, running into the house. Nightlight chased after him with a playful scowl and over dramatic menacing stalk.

Kat chuckled and let herself be pulled into the house. Inside, the father had taken Nightlight's staff and was inspecting it with a critical eye. "Sharp dagger. Strong. Surprisingly sturdy for such a thin shaft of wood." He handed it back with an approving nod. "You carry it like you know how to use it."

Nightlight shuffled from foot to foot, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"They're staying the night, darling," the woman informed her husband. "They are on their way to Santoff Claussen and I couldn't let them continue walking into the night."

The man agreed that was unacceptable and the two were welcomed into the home. While the woman and girl finished preparing dinner with Kat's help (she insisted, never one to sit around when something was to be done), the man brought in more wood to keep the fire going as Nightlight kept the boy entertained. Soon enough, the woman excused the girl from chores to join her brother. Kat smiled at seeing her new friend entertaining and being entertained by the two energetic children.

"So why off to Santoff Claussen if you don't mind my asking?" the woman asked as Kat put freshly baked bread onto the table. "Not that the place isn't a good place to go, but most couples tend towards the ports." Seeing Kat flush a deep crimson, the woman snorted. "Not a couple?"

"We just met actually," Kat admitted. "I've lived in an orphanage since I was about eight or nine. I can't remember anything from before that. Today it was decided I was too old, the caretaker got me a job at the fish market but I honestly don't want to do that for my life." She lifted her necklace up, showing the woman. "Someone gave this to me before. Someone who loved me. I intend to find them."

"And the best place to start is Santoff Claussen," the woman concluded.

Kat nodded.

"And him?" she nodded towards Nightlight.

"I asked for a sign when I was trying to decide where to go. He ran into me. Literally. He can't remember much either, just flashes and bits and pieces. So we figured both of us might find what we're looking for in Santoff Claussen, and why not go together? It's better and safer than traveling alone."

The woman chuckled. "Well he seems like a good sort, so you got lucky. I wish you both luck in your search."

"Thank you."

Dinner was an odd affair for the two travelers. Kat's life in the orphanage had been anything but family like and Nightlight could not remember having a family. To see the family that had so kindly taken them in for the night chat and laugh was a new and odd experience. It left the two with a warm feeling in their hearts that lasted all night and well into the next day. Kat slept on the couch in the living room while Nightlight took one of the arm chairs. The next morning they set out again after breakfast.

The family saw them off, waving goodbye until they were out of sight.

Kat looked back often. "Home, love, family, there was once a time we must've had them too," she whispered. "And I will never be complete until I find them."

It started to snow again, a light sprinkle of white flakes that danced as they fell. "Who knows where this road may go? Back to who we were, on to find our futures."

Nightlight tapped his chest over his heart before tapping the side of his nose. Kat giggled and bobbed her head in agreement.

"Yes! Let this be a sign! Let this road be ours. Let it lead us to our past and bring us home at last!"

In the distance, just over a hill, the tip of a massive, towering tower appeared. It grew larger and larger. Kat broke into a run. She stopped at the top of the hill, looking down over the old capital, Santoff Claussen. A landscape of buildings built into the ground, in trees, and standing alone amongst others with roofs of timber, metal, and materials that Kat had no name for stretched as far as the eye could see. It looks like a city of colour, twinkling with flashes of gold.

"We're here!" Kat cried out gleefully. She threw herself at Nightlight, hugging him tightly as he spun her around, both of them laughing joyfully.

Looking back at the city thoughtfully, Kat sighed. "This was my first stop. Next is Lamadary." Glancing at Nightlight, she asked hesitatingly, "What will you do next?"

As per usual whenever she asked a big question, Nightlight took his time responding. He surveyed the city, gazed up at the sky, and looked intently at the diamond dagger of his staff. Kat had begun to worry that he would not answer when he bit his lip and stared down at the snow even as something told her he was not seeing the snow but something else. Another distant, unclear memory perhaps. He blinked, shook his head, and grabbed hold of her hand, giving her a most stubborn look. The message was clear. He planned to stay with her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hands clasped, they marched into Santoff Claussen.

The place was alive with movement, people hurrying from one place to another. Venders hocked their wares from stalls along the street. Carriages rushed by, sending anyone foolish enough to be in their path running or sprawling. Nightlight grabbed one unfortunate child who had tripped before she was squished beneath hoof and wheel. Her mother spent a long time staring at Nightlight then even longer thanking him as she hurried away. In fact, Nightlight got quite a few stares. Apparently blue white hair and skin that practically glowed were not common in the city.

The train station was packed with people coming and going. Kat managed to find a relatively short, fast moving line and they took up position at the back. When they finally reached the ticket counter, Kat looked up at the bored looking man and requested two tickets to Lamadary.

"That will be fifty lunets," he told her.

Kat froze. She had not even considered money. One look at Nightlight told her he had not either. Winching, Kat turned back to the man, "We don't have fifty lunets."

Suddenly, he did not look bored. He looked annoyed. "No money, no tickets!" With that he slammed the window shut.

Kat felt her hope deflate. Now what?

The woman behind them nudged her. "Hey, see Jack Frost. He can help," she whispered.

"Where can we find him?"

"At the old palace." Glancing at Nightlight she added, "But you didn't hear it from me." With that she hurried away to another line. Kat and Nightlight shared a look. Nightlight shrugged. Kat raised an eyebrow. He glanced around and nodded. Nothing else would be accomplished here. The old palace was across the river, over a bridge. Off the pair went, in search of the mysterious Jack Frost.

Who, at this very moment, was at a nearby theater, watching with fading hope and rising incredulity as woman after woman of all shapes, sizes, mannerism, and fashions pretended to be the lost Princess Katherine. North was slightly better at hiding his inability to process the train wreck before them and simply nodded with faked interest as the women spoke. Every now and then he would throw out a comment or say, "Nice, nice. Very nice," only to mutter under his breath so only Jack could hear him, "Bad, bad. Very bad."

"And I look like a princess," the latest woman insisted. "I dance like a feather."

"Thank you," Jack called out, sounding a tad desperate as he scratched out the woman's name, "Thank you. Next, please!"

The next woman sashayed onto the stage in heels and a thick fur coat. With a breathy sigh, she threw off the coat and in a voice that sounded like a fifty-year-old chain smoker, announced dramatically, "Grandpapa, it's me, Katherine." She ended with a flirty hip swish.

Jack let his face fall onto the table.

North swore softly.

With the last of the hopefuls, if they could be called that, done, the two packed up and left the theater. "That's it, Jack. Game over. Our last lunet gone for this flea-infested theater and still no girl to pretend to be Katherine," he complained loudly, tossing papers with names on them into the air.

Jack scowled up at his guardian, "We'll find her, North. She's here somewhere, right under our noses. Don't forget," Jack added, pulling the music box from his bag. "One look at this jewelry box and the wizard will think we've brought the real Katherine." His shoulder bumped into a young woman's who was walking in the opposite direction. He took no notice of her snap or the glare her companion sent his way. "And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the reward."

* * *

Short chapter is short. I was tempted to combine this chapter with the next but I decided a strict one song policy per chapter before I even started writing this thing.

So um...review? Please. Tell me what you think.


	4. Dancing Memories

Yay! Chapter 3! And more reviews. Thank you all, I feel so special -le blush-. Now let me tell you something about this chapter. Hate it. UGH! It took me two different tries writing it. The song did NOT want to cooperate. Still doesn't but honestly I don't think I can do any better than this. I wanted to incorporate enough of the lyrics to make sense and ended up with a fancy dancy scene. But it starts Nightlight thinking about Kat and him which is crucial.

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dancing Memories

The Lunanoff Palace was beautiful. Even after being uninhabited for ten years, the ancient building had stood the test of time. Windows were still in place and many were unbroken. The stone did not crumble when touched, and by the looks of it no part of the roof had caved in under years of snow and rain. The courtyard was covered in a fine layer of snow much like everything else and their footprints stood out clearly amongst the otherwise untouched blanket of white.

Katherine and Nightlight inspected the front of the main complex, looking for a way in. Between a set of matching double paneled windows, they found a doorway that had been boarded up. There were gaps large enough to squeeze through though, and after Nightlight went in and checked to make sure there were no threats, he helped Kat in. She tripped almost immediately over a fallen piece of wood. Her startled cry echoed through the empty palace.

Inside was dusty, very dusty. Moth eaten drapes hung over windows whose views were almost completely obscured by dust. The banisters were in need a good shine and the door knobs and handles in desperate need of a polish. Cobwebs stretched between many surfaces. But even under the thick layers of dust and time, Kat and Nightlight could see that the palace had once been beautiful.

"Hello!" Kat called. "Anybody home?"

Nobody answered. There was no sound in the desolate place as the two made their way up one of the many staircases and into a side room. It looked rather like a part of a banquet hall. A long table had been set out with dishes and silverware. Everything was in its place, abandoned long ago and still sitting there, waiting for food that had long spoiled, and people who had left in quite a hurry. Kat picked up one of the plates, and blew the dust off. The tarnished silver gleamed faintly in the badly filtered light. She looked at her reflection, smiling at herself.

Something flashed across the plate, replacing her reflection with what looked like two people dancing. She jumped and quickly put the plate down. Turning, she made her way over to a small table with a mirror hanging above it and a beautiful vase. Something was itching at the back of her mind. This place was somehow…familiar.

"This place," she murmured, looking over the vase. "It's like a memory from a dream."

Nightlight came up to her side and gave her a questioning look.

"I…I've had dreams of dancing bears, and painted wings. Things I almost remember…" she drifted away from the vase and made her way through the open doors. They lead into what was obviously a grand ballroom, several stories high, with tall windows, and beautiful paintings above them. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dim and sad looking after years of not being lit.

"There was a song someone sings. And the dream always takes place in December. Someone is holding me safe and warm. And there are horses prancing through a silver storm." She closed her eyes, letting those scant few memories of dreams drift back to her. Nightlight watched, curious. Dreams were powerful things; they gave people the power to do amazing things, the belief necessary for magic. He knew that much, from where he had that knowledge he did not know, but that the knowledge was right he was certain.

"Figures dancing gracefully..."

He felt it as sure as he felt the cold outside and the warmth of Kat's hand earlier. Something like a bolt of magic shot through the room, electrifying the air. From the paintings figures leapt out. All were dressed in elegant dresses and suits, gems sparkling, metals shining. They danced through the air and onto the ground. Two pairs bowed to Kat who bowed back.

Something very odd was happening here.

Kat raced out onto the dance floor amongst the twirling pairs. Eyes still closed, she smiled as the dreams replayed in her head, dancing in time to a melody Nightlight could only faintly hear in some part of his heart.

"That's always how the dreams go," she said aloud. Nightlight was unsure if she spoke to him or to herself. She twirled. Her foot slipped on the dusty floor.

Before he even fully realized she was falling, Nightlight had thrown himself across the room. He caught Kat before she hit the floor, pulling her up into his arms and stepping back quickly to avoid overbalancing them. The magic flared again. Every surface in the ballroom gleamed. The crystal chandeliers blazed with light. The windows were clean, showing a snowy night outside. He stood in a high collared military uniform. Kat glowed in a beautiful flowing blue gown.

This could not be all of her dream. Dreams of memories were different. They showed only memories, glimpses of them, versions of them. If this truly was one of Kat's memories then he had no business being there, in a military uniform no less. Unless…

Kat no longer spoke. She hummed a melody that was hauntingly familiar as they joined the other couples twirling across the dance floor. The steps came instinctively to him and it disturbed him as much as it intrigued him. Kat seemed to be in the same situation, her movements never faltering, a bright smile lighting up her face.

It was a subtle shift at first, barely noticeable. People turned their heads towards the main staircase. The other dancers were stopping, stepping to the side and bowing. Nightlight and Kat came to a stop. "It's like the dreams are things I used to know," she whispered, "things I to remember."

Four people approached them, an old man, a younger man, a woman, and a little boy. The younger man held out his hand for Kat. Nightlight put her hand in the offered one and stepped back, bowing. He did not know this man; at least he did not remember him. But something told him he was important, to both Kat and himself. So he watched as she danced with the magical vision. The distant music faded. The memory kissed Kat's forehead. She bowed to the phantom. As she began to rise, Nightlight returned to her side. The memory was ending. Kat was waking up.

"Hey!" the spell was broken. The ballroom returned to its dark and dusty self. From the opposite side of the room, two men stood on the balcony. It was the younger one who had yelled. "What are you doing in here?" He sounded angry.

Nightlight pushed Kat in front of him, forcing her to run.

The men called after them. Footsteps echoed in the enormous room.

Kat stumbled on the last stair leading to the higher dais. Nightlight caught her, barely avoiding falling into a tall painting of the palace's previous occupants.

"Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute!" the white hair man ordered as he and his companion approached at a run.

Both groups stopped a moment to catch their breath. Nightlight put himself in front of Kat, staff raised. If these people wanted at her, they would have to go through him.

"Now," the young man demanded, "How did you get in he…" his words faded away. He stared at Kat and Nightlight, eyes going wide as he blinked several times in quick succession.

Kat sighed and shrugged. How else? The front door. It was obvious.

"Hey brats," the taller man huffed. "You shouldn't be here."

"And you should?" Kat shot back.

The man opened his mouth to retort only to be interrupted by his young companion. "North," he hissed, "Do you see what I see?" North gave his friend an odd look before staring at the pair before them. Behind them was the painting of the Lunanoff Royal family, the girl standing right next to the painted version of the lost princess Katherine. North sucked in his breath, eyes going wide. This girl before them looked exactly like the princess. Same brown hair, same gray eyes, same nose, even the same eyebrows. He let his eyes move to the man next to her. By the gods, it was...but it couldn't be! But it was...

"Yes. Yes I do."

Nightlight gripped his staff tighter as the two approached. Kat took a slightly less defensive stance. "Are you Jack Frost?" she asked.

The young man chuckled. "Maybe, depends who's looking."

"My name is Kat. This is Nightlight. We need travel papers," she explained. Noticing Nightlight tensed as Jack approached, she put a hand on his arm and gave him a look. He gave her a raised eyebrow. She gave him two. With a sigh, Nightlight stood down. Turning back to Jack, she added, "They say you're the one to see, even though we can't tell you who said that." She whispered the last part conspiratorially.

Jack hummed, walking around the pair. Nightlight glared. Kat looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Kate."

"It's Kat!"

"Kat. It's just you look a lot like…" he hesitated, giving Nightlight the same searching look he had given Kat, eyes lingering on the diamond dagger. Nightlight attempted to jab Jack with his staff. Jack managed to avoid it. They glared at each other. Kat elbowed Nightlight in the ribs. He gave her an indignant look to which Kat gave him a Look. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling but stopped giving the other man the death glare. Jack huffed. "Whatever…so, you said something about travel papers?"

Kat and Nightlight exchanged a glance. He shrugged. She sighed again. "Yes, we'd like to go to Lamadary."

North chuckled, absently scratching at the scar on his right cheek. "Lamadary? And why there? Better, is there a last name that goes with yours?"

Kat and Nightlight shook their heads. "Actually, I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old. And Nightlight just doesn't remember anything."

"And before that?" Jack pressed.

"I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past. I just have this one clue and that is Lamadary."

Seeing the two men exchange a look much like they had just done, Kat asked, "So can you two help us or not?" Best to know now if they were wasting their time.

North and Jack spoke quietly for a moment before Jack pulled out four tickets. "Well, as luck would have it, we're going to Lamadary ourselves." Kat's face brightened. "I've got four tickets right here." He held them just out of Kat's reach, grinning when she jumped for them. "Nope, sorry, but the third and forth are for her and her protector." He nodded towards the painting. "Katherine and…Nightlight."

Nightlight blinked, and cocked his head to the side. The other three looked at him, Kat curious, Jack and North with barely disguised eagerness. Hesitatingly, Nightlight pointed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you certainly look like him," Jack admitted. While Nightlight pondered this, North and Jack each grasped one of Kat's arms and began towing her up the stairs.

"We're going to reunite the Grand Duchess Katherine with her grandfather and brother," North explained.

"You do kind of resemble him," Jack added. "Same nose."

"The Lunanoff eyes."

"Alexandra's smile and chin."

"Same age, same physical type."

Kat looked back and forth with growing humor. "Are you trying to tell me that you think _I_ am Katherine?"

"All I'm saying is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the world and not one looks as much like the grand duchess as you," Jack proclaimed. "Seriously, look at the portrait!"

They had stopped before another painting, this time of just the Grand Duchess Katherine with her grandfather.

Kat snorted. "You are both crazy," she announced and pulled herself from their hold. Nightlight was still standing on the level below, looking lost in thought.

"Why?" Inquired Jack, hurrying after her. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"Not a soul knows what happened to her," North put in.

"You're looking for family in Lamadary."

"Her only family is in Lamadary."

"Ever think about the possibility?" Jack asked as he steered her back towards the portrait.

"That I could be royalty?" Both men nodded. Kat sighed again and looked up at the little girl. "Not really…kind of hard to when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But I guess every lonely girl hopes that she's a princess and someone will come and take her away."

"And somewhere, one little girl is," North pointed out.

Jack glanced at his watch and scoffed. "Really wish we could help," he assured her, tugging at North's sleeve. "But the final tickets are for the Grand Duchess Katherine and Nightlight. Good luck." They walked away, passed Nightlight who was staring up at the massive painting.

"Now we wait," North whispered, holding up three fingers as they made their way down the steps. "Three…two…one…"

From not far off, Kat's voice rang out. "Wait!"

North smirked, Jack snickered.

"Wait please!" Kat ran by, grabbing Nightlight as she passed.

"Did you call?" Jack inquired as if he had not been expecting it.

Kat huffed as she stomped down the steps. "If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not the princess or duchess? And if I'm not Katherine, her grandfather and brother will know. It'll have been an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible," Jack agreed. "And if nothing else, you've brought Nightlight back to them."

North clapped the girl on the shoulder. "But if you are the princess then you'll finally know who you are _and_ have your family back. And if not, the wizard will probably help you find them in return for bringing back Nightlight."

"And either way you get to Lamadary." He offered his hand.

Kat nodded, "Right!" She took the offered hand and shook.

Jack winched and pulled his hand back with a weak chuckle. "Well then…may I present Her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Katherine and her protector Nightlight!"

Unnoticed by the group, the shadows began to stir. Not too far away, in a cavern deep below the surface, golden eyes gleamed. Pitch the Nightmare King looked into a broken globe, eyes trained on the image of the young woman who was trying to break up an argument between the two young men. He chuckled darkly. "My revenge will truly be sweet when the curse is complete and it will be the end of the line for you." The shadows swirled around the Nightmare King. "Come my minions, rise for your master," he cooed combing his fingers through the inky substance. From the swirling masses, creatures formed shapeless fearlings, shadow devils, and nightmares that pawed at the ground with their hooves. "Find her now," he ordered, "make her feel that her nightmares are real!" They leapt into the air, wisps of shadow magic trailing behind them as they flew out of the cave. Pitch laughed a dark, cruel laugh. "Soon she'll be mine."

* * *

I fucking HATE the ending. UGH! FUCK YOU PITCH! I knew when I started writing this thign that Pitch would not have the evil dancy Dark of the Night song because, let's face it, Pitch isn't a fancy dancy person. He is playful, manipulative, a bad ass, he's no 80s-90s-early 2000s villain. He will take names and do evil. So Pitch was not going to sing. BUT I NEEDED HIM IN THIS CHAPTER! Cause the problem, the antagonist had to be reintroduced. And of course, Pitch decides to be difficult. I am not happy with the ending. It feels slapped on but not having it felt like the chapter was missing something and I was copping out. So there you go. Not happy with it so please forgive the egregious travesty that is this chapter -sobs in corner-

Tell me what you think. Any suggestions for how I can better incorporate songs in the future. Technically we've only got one left :\ but regardless if I can make that chapter amazing I will!

And Nightlight and Jack do NOT get along. Nightlight sees Jack as a possible threat to Kat and a rival. Jack sees Nightlight as an annoyance, an unexpected passenger along the journey. They were not actually expecting to find Nightlight. He was pronounced dead. So for Nightlight to pop up was a big surprise but of course, sly and clever North and Jack make it seem like they were searching for both of them all along. (LIES ALL LIES! Sly dicks.)

Nightlight and Jack's interactions are actually based on what I expect them to be like in the book series. Jack is playful (he is the guardian of fun), mischievous, a prank playing youth whose disregard for rules, responsibilities, and safety are well know. Nightlight, carefree and playful as he is, has a strong sense of duty, honour, and responsibility that will clash with Jack's. I have little doubt about this. The two will clash. So they clash here as well. Mostly over childish things and imaged slights. XD  
Poor North, he has to deal with a bunch of teenagers hehe.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!


	5. A Long Journey

Ok, so apparently I did okay with Pitch's intro. -sigh of relief!- That's good. The reviews certainly helped and boosted my ego a bit.

Question: Why did North and Jack have four tickets?

Answer: They've got lots more! In fact, they've got as many as they need! They're also completely fake. Jack pulled out four tickets amongst a several others more, all forged, all completely illegal. But North is a former bandit and not too worried about bending the laws to suit his needs, mostly if those involve Jack.

Okay, so we're going to do a test. This is actually a combination of ch.4 and ch. 5. You guys tell me if you prefer the long chapters or the short chapters.

Usual disclaimers!

* * *

Chapter 4

A Long Journey

The company of four ended up running to the train station, barely making the train. Nightlight and Jack actually had to fly on to avoid being left behind. Soon enough though, they were settled into a compartment to themselves. Kat claimed one of the window seats and watched with fascination and childish wonder at the passing scenery. Next to her, Nightlight was inspecting a curious object North had given him. It was several rings interlocked together and according to North, when put in the proper place, the rings formed a single ring. North and Jack sat opposite the amnesiac pair, North going over papers and Jack looking out the window though he lacked any of Kat's childish excitement.

Soon enough though, Kat got tired of watching the scenery, all snow, snow, and more snow. She slouched in her seat, fiddling with her necklace. Jack gave her shin a gentle kick.

"Stop fiddling with that thing. And sit up straight." Next to him, North snorted and muttered something about kettles and pots. "Remember, you're a duchess. A _grand_ duchess."

Kat scowled at him. "How do you know what royals do and don't do?"

"I've seen enough to know," he replied with a smirk.

"Jack, do you really think I'm royalty?"

"Of course."

"Then stop bossing me around," she snapped and kicked his shin. Nightlight snickered. North rolled his eyes.

"Very mature," the only adult in the group observed.

"She started it."

She stuck her tongue out. Nightlight poked her side, getting a giggle out of the young woman.

North pulled a paper from his pocket and put another tally mark under Kat's name. She was ahead of both Jack and Nightlight by no less than fifteen. Nightlight was losing to Jack by two.

Time passed slowly. There was not much to do on a train. Kat's excitement of being on a train for the first time (that she could remember) wore off quickly. Nightlight grew frustrated with the puzzle and decided to tackle it later. Jack, while shifting position, ended up kicking the other lad which quickly turned into a kick war between them. North left, refusing to deal with immature brats. Nightlight got tired of kicking Jack and left to explore. This left Jack alone with Kat who was reading.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Jack cleared his throat. "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Glad you agree," Kat replied not looking away from her book. "I accept your apology."

"Apology? What do I have to apologize for? I was…"

"Just don't talk anymore, please," Kat interrupted, looking up from her book along enough to give him a Look. "You'll only upset me."

"Fine," Jack snapped, slouching back into his seat. "But you got to be quiet as well."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The silence lasted all of five minutes before Kat asked Jack if he would miss Santoff Claussen. His answer was a resounding no.

"Why not? It was your home."

"I don't have a home," Jack snapped back. "I have places I lived."

"So is Lamadary going to be your home?"

This was not the conversation Jack wanted to have. "What is it with you and homes?"

Kat stood up, glaring down at Jack. "For one, every normal person has one or wants one, and for another, in case you've forgotten, I don't have one, so…ugh move your legs!" Jack, either for comfort or to annoy Kat, had put his feet up on her side and now refused to move them, keeping her trapped near the window.

"Make me."

"You…arg!" She climbed on the seat and over his feet just in time for the compartment door to open. Nightlight and North looked at the two, eyebrows raised. "Thank goodness!" Kat exclaimed, "Make him go away!"

"Jack," North scolded, "What did you do?"

"Me? She's the one that…"

Kat blew a raspberry at him. He responded with flicking frost at her. Nightlight lifted her down before the frost hit her. It hit the wall instead, leaving frost curling up and down the wall.

"Let's go," Kat grumbled, tugging Nightlight away.

North gave Jack The Look. The frosty youth scowled and stormed away. North let them go. Some exploring would do them good. He sat down and opened a book. He missed the fearlings that flew passed the window.

Our group of heroes did not know it, but their adventure was about to get a lot more exciting.

In the front car, known as the Eggomotive, the fearlings began to wreak havoc with the controls. The engine began to overheat and the train picked up speed.

Back with the group, North had just been out, stopping by the dining car. It was dinner time and he had agreed to get food for the immature brats that were probably arguing again in the compartment. As he waited for the food, North glanced around at the other travelers. His eyes fell on one particular man sitting four tables away. He was tall, with tanned skin and a bushy mustache. His most distinctive feature though, was a large scar that ran from his left temple down to his chin. North choked and quickly turned his back to the man. It was the maharaja that he had once stolen a very important relic from. It had fetched a nice price and just to show he could, North had also stolen all the gems and half the money hidden in the man's room.

As soon as their food was ready, North hurried back to the compartment. He was distressed to see that the maharaja was following him, though he was not sure if it was because the man's own compartment was this way or because he had recognized the thief. Either way, North needed to make himself scarce.

Inside the compartment was unexpectedly peaceful. Nightlight was looking out the window, Kat stretched out across the rest of the seat, her head resting on his lap. Jack sat quietly on the opposite seat, reading. Both males looked up when North hurried in and shut the door. "We need to hurry up and eat and then make ourselves scarce.

Jack and Nightlight glanced at each other then looked back at North, eyebrows raised.

"An…old friend I parted on very bad terms with happens to be on the train and has his compartment somewhere near here. Let's just say we do not want him seeing us. At least not with her in tow." He nodded towards Kat, who did not stir from her slumber.

The three males ate quickly. North and Jack grabbed up their few suitcases and Nightlight lifted Kat into his arms. She was still dead to the world and did not even appear to notice when they slipped from their compartment and made their way to the front of the train where the baggage car was located. The car was cold but no one came through there, certainly not maharajas.

It was the cold that finally woke Kat. She blinked, looked around, and finally gave North and Jack a deadpan look. "The baggage car? Why are we in the baggage car?"

No one answered her, instead just chuckling nervously.

Kat looked up at Nightlight. He looked away, whistling innocently. Returning her gaze to the other two, she asked, in a voice much too sweet for someone who had just woken up in a freezing baggage car, "There wouldn't be a problem with anything, would there?"

"We…we just don't want you to be forced to mingle with all those commoners," North lied. Judging by her expression, Kat did not believe a word of it and did not like being lied to. They were saved from having to explain anything to her when a blast rocked the car, knocked them all off their feet, and blew off the back door.

"What was that?" Jack asked as everyone sat up groaning.

"I don't know," North admitted, looking out the new hole, "but there goes the dining car."

Jack leapt to his feet and ran to the opposite door. Hopefully he could talk to the conductor because something was certainly wrong. The sight that greeted him was not welcoming. "Um…North."

"What?"

"Someone flambéed the engine."

The word that escaped North when he got a look at the engine was unfamiliar to Kat though both Jack and Nightlight flushed.

"I'll take a look," Jack volunteered. With North's help, they forced the door open. Jack leapt into the air and flew into the engine room. It was impossibly hot and his ice turned to steam the moment he summoned it. Even as he attempted to find a switch to slow the train down, as they were clearly going much too fast, one of the valves exploded, spewing fire at him. He fell back with a cry of pain and flitted back to the others.

"What happened?"

"You're burnt!" North and Kat dragged Jack back into the car, trying to avoid touching the angry red patches of skin.

"What did you see?" North asked as he looked over his charge.

"Nobody's driving the train," Jack exclaimed. He yelped as North touched a particularly bad burn.

"Then we'll have to jump," North announced. Kat was most displeased about that, seeing as she could not fly unlike Jack and Nightlight and she was smaller and more breakable than North.

Looking out the back door, Nightlight let out a low whistle and shook his head. The tracks were going by much too fast. Even flying, they'd most likely get injured going at this speed.

"Then we'll uncable the cars!" North snapped, wrapping bandages around Jack's arm. "We can't stay here!"

Nightlight and Kat rushed to the front door and looked down at the locking mechanism. "Um…"

"Do not tell me it's melted or something like that," North growled. Jack let out a loud cry as North tried to pull his half burnt sweater up. "Hold still Jack!"

"You're hurting me!"

Kat gulped and looked at Nightlight. "Let's find a way to separate the cars." Nightlight nodded and they separated to search for tools. Nightlight found a tool box and hauled it over to the open door before leaping out onto the fused locks. Kat handed him a hammer. It broke. Jack let out another cry. Looking around, Kat noticed a box in the corner labeled clearly EXPLOSIVE DANGER. She grabbed one and lit it. "Here." Nightlight stared at the stick of dynamite and grinned, nodding. Jamming it into place, he hurried back into the car, pulling Kat with him. North grabbed Jack, who looked rather close to either crying or passing out, and carried him to the back of the car. They threw themselves behind a stack of baggage just in time.

That little stick of dynamite exploded with more force than anyone expected. The force of the blast knocked them all back and sent their baggage barrier falling like a wooden block tower.

"We're still going too fast!" Kat cried. Jack and Nightlight were the first on their feet, Jack deftly avoiding North's attempts to grab him and continue treatment.

"The breaks are out," Jack reported, trying to turn the break wheel. It popped off when he tried to put more force on it.

North watched the engine speeding away. "At least we've got plenty of track. We'll coast to a stop and then get off."

The night, already dark with clouds blocking the stars and moon, turned darker. A monstrous cry rang out as a colossal figure made of darkness and shadows appeared next to the tracks that bridged the deep raven. With a roar, it swung massive claws down upon the tracks, sending everything plummeting to the ground far below.

Kat looked at North. "You were saying?"

I was saying I have an idea!" Jack exclaimed. Turning he grabbed a hook attached to a long chain. "North, give me a hand with this."

The car gave a violent shake, sending North and Nightlight tumbling into a pile of overturned crates and baggage.

Kat threw up her hands and followed Jack, who swung himself out of the car, clinging to the handles to keep himself steady. "Hand me the chain." Seeing Kat's head pop into his vision he scowled. "Not you!"

"The other two are busy," she informed him, handing over the chain.

Against his back talking instincts, Jack did not say anything, just took the hood and chain. Leaning down, he threaded it through the lower stairs of the car. He had just tugged it into place, hook properly caught in the chain when several pieces of the car at the front end swung free. The first missed him by mere centimeters, the others bounced straight at his face.

A small, warm hand grasped his wrist and tugged him up. The free pieces missed him, smashing against a tree and shattering it.

Kat gulped and glanced at her new comrade, "That could have been you."

Nightlight and North pulled them both back into the car.

"Okay, let's hurry," North insisted once the two were safely inside the car. Nightlight and North pushed the chain out the back door and scurried back quickly. "Brace yourselves!"

They felt the moment the hook had caught and when the chain reached its limit. The force sent them all flying toward the front of the car. With a creaking, wrenching sound the tracks behind them came up, pulled by the momentum of the car. Jack and North grabbed the bags the moment they regained their footing. Nightlight swept Kat into his arms as the car tittered and turned perpendicular to the tracks.

"This is our stop," North announced with false cheer.

As one they jumped. With yelps and startled cries they each landed in the snow a few feet from each other with the exception of Kat and Nightlight, who clung to each other. Behind them the two cars took a nosedive off the broken tracks, exploding against the ground far below.

"I hate trains," Jack growled as they all picked themselves up. "Remind me never to get on the train again."

Kat looked around at the snowy landscape, and asked, "Where are we?"

"Still Russia," North responded, dusting himself off. With a sigh, he hefted the luggage up, and nodded at the others. "Let's go, we've got a long walk ahead of us."

Jack and Nightlight split the rest of the baggage, leaving Kat to carry the smallest bag. She treated them all to a long rant about how she was not a helpless little girl and could certainly carry more baggage than the littlest bag but everyone ignored her. Pouting, she instead asked, "Are we going to walk to Lamadary?" She sure hoped not. That was a long walk indeed and she did not think she could manage to walk the entire way. The longest she had ever walked was to Santoff Claussen, and even then she had gotten a nights rest in a warm place.

"We'll take an airship in Tibet," North assured her.

"So we're walking to Tibet?"

"No, we're taking a bus," said Jack.

Kat sighed with relief.

No one bothered to mention it was quite a few miles and several days before they reached the bus stop. Kat amused herself watching as the landscape slowly changed from frozen tundra to early spring time green as they made their way south. It had been several hours when it became obvious that her feet hurt though she made no complaint. Her constant commenting on the new foliage and animals faded away, leaving a silence between the four.

They finally stopped when Nightlight heard a squelching sound from the woman's left shoe. Turns out, one of several blisters had popped and now bled sluggishly. "Ew."

"Ow."

"Wow."

Nightlight threw up his hands in defeat and stormed away. While North tended to Kat's feet, Jack attempted to calm Nightlight down. The two ended up arguing, their argument quickly degrading to a fist fight.

"It's too bad we are not already in Lamadary. Bunnymund could fix you right up."

"Who's Bunnymund?" Kat asked.

"Best friends with Wizard Ombric," North explained.

"I thought we were going to see Wizard Ombric…" out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jack flinch. His momentary lapse gave Nightlight the advantage and within seconds he had the younger man pinned under him yelling "uncle". "Jack…"

The lad cleared his throat as Nightlight got off him and tried to give her an encouraging smile. It came out more like a grimace and the split lip did nothing to offer comfort. "Um…no one gets to see Wizard Ombric without convincing Bunnymund first."

One could practically see the fury building up in the woman. "No! No! No! No! No one told me I had to _prove_ I was the grand duchess!" She tugged her boot back from North and jammed her foot in. "Show up, yes! Look nice, okay! But lie? I can't lie anymore than Nightlight can!"

Nightlight blinked, unsure how he had been brought into this little argument and whether he should take that statement as a compliment or an insult.

"Kat, calm down," North ordered. "You don't know it's a lie. It might be true. Why else would Nightlight be with you?"

"Luck?" she shot back. "A twist of fate? A chance meeting at the crossroads in a forest?" She turned and stormed back the way they had come.

"No, Kat, no!" Jack grabbed her arm, "Okay, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought it was something you wanted to see through to the end."

His guilt trip was not working. "Look at me!" She spread her arms out, showing off her tattered canvas coloured coat, black pants, and old boots. "I'm not exactly grand duchess material! I don't even make the pass for mayor's daughter!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not all princesses are pretty," he snapped. Nightlight punched Jack who promptly threw himself on the older lad.

Kat let out a noise much like a teapot releasing stem and stomped away. She did not get far, just back to the small covered bridge a few yards away before her feet reminded her they were in pain.

"You were never good with the girls," North whispered as he pulled the two boys apart. Jack glared at him. North raised his finger and tapped the side of his nose. "Watch me." Nightlight and Jack observed the older man approach Kat, who was leaning against the railing of the bridge, glaring at the water. Propping his elbows on the railing next to her, he asked, "What do you see?"

"A skinny little nobody who never knew her family and never will with no past or future," she replied gloomily.

North chuckled and shook his head. "That is not what I see. I see a determined, imaginative, and fiery young woman who has so far shown on a number of occasions a regal command equal to any royal in the world." When Kat snorted in disbelief, North quickly assured her. "I should know. I have met many royals. I was once a member of the imperial army and court." That gave Kat pause. This man? Who looked and acted more like someone who was a reformed bandit? A member of the court and army?

Finally, to everyone's relief, Kat smiled. Jack and Nightlight joined the two on the bridge. "So, ready to become the Grand Duchess Katherine?" Jack asked.

Kat glared at him. Become? How could she become what she wasn't? She turned away. North glared at his charge who looked at a loss as to what he had done wrong.

"There is nothing left back there for you," North reminded her. "Everything is in Lamadary."

Nightlight came up to her side and gently tapped her necklace. She looked at it, at the words that she had read many times in the past. Together in Lamadary. When she looked up at her friend, he gave her a much more convincing encouraging smile, and took her hand.

"Very well," Kat said at length. "Gentlemen, start your teaching."

Jack pumped his fist into the air while North nodded approvingly. "I remember it well; you were born in a palace by the sea."

"A palace by the sea? Could it be?"

Jack and Nightlight both nodded.

"You also rode horseback when you were only three."

"Horseback riding? Me?" She couldn't remember ever riding a horse. But then again, there was a lot she did not remember.

"You'd make faces and terrorized the cook."

She giggled. "I sound like a wild child."

"You wrote the book," Jack assured her.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look," North commented.

Noticing Kat limping slightly, Nightlight bent down in front of her, his back to her. She climbed on, linking her arms around his neck as he stood up.

"We've much to teach you," North admitted. "And time will go fast, so let's get started now."

They walked for another three hours before Kat finally convinced Nightlight her feet did not hurt so much and he let her walk. "Now, shoulders back and stand up tall," North instructed.

Jack put a stick on her head, adding, "And do not walk but try to float."

Kat grimaced and stuck her tongue out. "I feel foolish; am I floating?"

"Like a little boat," laughed North.

"Now you give a bow," Jack said, demonstrating a proper bow.

She copied him. "What happens now?"

"Your hand receives a kiss," North replied.

Jack and Nightlight each took a hand and kissed it, grinning mischievously when she turned bright red.

"Just remember this: if I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it," North explained to her, performing the walking she had just attempted.

"Something in you knows it, there's nothing to it," added Jack, putting the stick back on her head.

North motioned for her to do as he had done. "Follow in my footsteps and you'll see you can learn to do it too."

She grinned and walked shoulders back, standing tall. The stick remained perfectly balanced on her head. She gave a bow as they clapped.

The lessons continued for another hour when, by luck, a farmer taking his pigs to market noticed the group walking along, Kat again on Nightlight's back. He offered them a ride to at least the next town.

"Now," North instructed, handing her a bowl of stroganoff. "Elbows in and sit up straight."

"And don't slurp the stroganoff," Jack scolded.

Kat gagged and pushed the bowl away, declaring airily, "I never cared for stroganoff."

"She said that like a Lunanoff," North said to Jack who nodded. "Next the samovar and the caviar."

"Dessert and then goodnight?" Kat asked hopefully.

They both turned to her with stern expressions that reminded her of the orphanage caretaker. "Not until you get this right."

They arrived shortly thereafter at the town where the market was located. While North haggled to borrow some horses for travel (and practice) and a couple of rooms at the inn, Jack and Nightlight followed Kat around the market. Actually, it would be more accurate to say Kat dragged Nightlight and Jack from stall to stall, ogling the merchandise and talking with the sellers. Nightlight watched, amused, as Kat charmed the merchants with her honest curiosity of their wares and lives. By the time North returned with two horses, Kat had a jar of strawberry jam (as well as the recipe), and a small bag of fudge (also with the recipe). She waved goodbye to the market and its people, smiling a smile as bright as a star.

North showed her how to get on and off the horse and explained the different parts of the saddle. They spent the day practicing before settling into the local inn for the night. The next day they started out at first light, North and Kat riding the horses while Nightlight and Jack were left to carry the baggage as they flew above duo.

Kat proved to be a natural at horseback riding, just as they had said.

"If I can learn to do it," North reminded her, "you can learn to do it."

They rode to the next town where a friend of the man who North had rented the horses from promised to return them. They stayed at the local inn that night, Kat working in the kitchen and helping with cooking while Jack and Nightlight acted as waiters and Nick helped manage the bar to pay for their two rooms.

The next day a man taking his barrels of alcohol to one of the bigger cities offered them a ride after they helped him fix a broken wheel. On the trip, North and Jack quizzed her on manners. In the city, they discovered they had missed the bus. A man offered to drive them to the next town the next day if they could fix his engine, which North did quite easily. They spent the night at his house, Kat and North showing off their cooking skills as thanks for the help. The next day on the way, they quizzed her on royalty.

"Now here we have Kropotkin, shot Potemkin in the bodkin," North explained, holding up a family tree. "And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka."

"Got it, Kat?"

"No," she moaned, her head spinning with so many names and facts.

"The Baron Pushkin he was…"

"Short."

"Count Anatoly had a…"

"Wart."

"Count Sergei wore a feathered hat."

"I hear he's gotten very fat."

Something sparked in her memory. Kat grinned. "And I recall his yellow cat!" Nightlight laughed, apparently at a memory that had sparked in his mind as well.

North and Jack looked at each other. "I don't believe we told her that," North whispered. Jack shrugged.

Their next stop was a small country town two days out from the border between Russia and China. After a little discussion and a few fixed items, they were gifted with two rooms at the inn. The following day North managed to get them passage through China to Chengdu with a traveling Mongolian trade caravan. The traders were amused by Nightlight and Jack's flying, even more so with Jack's magic abilities with ice and snow. Lessons were temporarily canceled when the first day out Kat was abducted by the women of the caravan. She was returned wearing a pair of brown pants embroidered with swirling design along the outside trim under a long dark green tunic like shirt tied at her waist with a light brown sash. Her old worn boots had been replaced with new black leather ones with thick soles, softly padded on the inside. Nightlight's jaw dropped and he spent several minutes wringing his hands, trying to come up with something to say while Jack snickered at him and North complimented the women on a job well done.

The caravan moved slower than the four of them had. For every major city they stopped at, the traders spent two days, restocking supplies, selling and buying wears, seeing to any repairs and resting their horses. The leader of the caravan, Yaloo, had taken a shine to North and the two spent their free time practicing their swordsmanship against each other. And when he realized that North's command of multiple languages and friendly nature made the merchants more willing to trade at lower prices, he started bringing North along with him to trade discussions.

With North occupied, Jack and Nightlight were left to watch over Kat. And what a job that was, especially since they spent half of it fighting with each other. In the trade caravan everyone had a job. Watching the children generally fell to elders too old to do chores but with Kat there, the elders happily left her with the task. The children and Kat would run ahead and explore the land. In the cities they traversed the markets and merchant shops with Jack and Nightlight running after them.

Of the seven cities the traders stopped at, there was only trouble in one of them. Kat and the children found themselves in a fight against a local gang while exploring the city. It took Nightlight and Jack's intervention, and then Kat using the diplomacy skills that North had taught her to get the group out of trouble. They returned to the caravan a little bruised up, but in high spirits. The worst off were Kat and Tashi, Yaloo's son, who had been the first struck in the fight. That night at dinner, the children regaled the caravan with tales of how Kat had fought off boys twice her size and how Nightlight and Jack had come in at the last minute and stopped the gang from beating them. Luckily, it was the only problem the group encountered and the only city in which Kat did not endure herself to all the locals. In others more accepting of traders, children ran out to greet their traveling peers and listened to Kat tell stories.

Kat had many stories to tell. Ones she had heard in the orphanage, ones that she had made up, ones she had dreamt, and ones that came from somewhere deep in her memories. The children loved them and the adults did as well. While the merchants bargained with the traders, the children, mothers, and elders sat and listened to Kat weave her tales.

The entire journey took just over four weeks. It was on the group's last night with the caravan before they reached Chengdu that Yaloo announced that the caravan's profits had risen since the group had joined. "If you ever find yourself back here, we will happily accept you for however long you want," he told them. "You have our clan's eternal friendship."

"And thank you," Kat said, "for allowing us to join you and taking us this far. I had a lot of fun." She flushed slightly, "and learned a lot."

"Why are you blushing?" Jack asked.

Kat's face turned a darker shade of red. "None of your business."

The other women snickered. Jack and Nightlight traded confused looks with each other and North who merely shrugged. The eldest grandmother cackled. "Boys, there are some things you need not know. Accept it for your own sanity."

They departed from the caravan the next day. The airship port was in the next town five hours walk away. North managed to procure two bikes and set about teaching Kat how to ride.

She was shaky at first, but, after seeing North manage just fine, reminded herself what they had said. "If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it."

"Exactly," North said with a chuckle. "If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Kat grinned. "I did it!"

"You certainly did."

At long last, they reached the outskirts of the port city. They sold their bikes for boat tickets, and took a trolley to the docks. They arrived just in time to get on before the ship left. The last leg of the journey was almost over and nothing had happened since the train disaster!

* * *

So, long or short? Tell me what you think. If you like it long, then I'll be combining the rest of the chapters and we'll have a story with less than ten chapters (exempting any possible extra chapters I do just for fun).

Also, the song got splinched and fixed a little but there you go. I'm actually rather happy with it.

And for whoever read the book series, North once mentions he slept under the bed of a maharaja. This would be the maharaja he pissed off XD Just throwing that out there.

And Jack and Nightlight are children. Pure and simple. They like getting into fists fight with one another and will for years to come. Pity North, he has to deal with three kids who maturity equals that of an average eighteen year old.

Tell me what you think, like it, love it, got some comments, got some complaints. TELL ME! Review :D


	6. Nightmares and Memories

Oh hey, update, lookie here. Hehe. We are nearing the end of the story. About four chapters left I think. Things are moving along. And we introduce two more characters. Hazza. Hazza! Thanks to all who reviewed! Now, let us get passed any pointless talking and get on with the chapter!

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5

Nightmares and Memories

The ship was huge and full of nooks and crannies to explore. Kat, Nightlight and Jack spent the first few hours exploring every place they could get into without getting into trouble. North finally reined them in for dinner. Bellies full, he presented Kat with a lovely blue dress. "A princess must at least have one dress to wear," he said by way of explanation.

Kat looked at it uncertainly. She had not had many dresses to wear, not since before she could remember, though she was certainly beginning to remember a lot. At the orphanage it was more practical to make everyone wear pants and shirts, warmer too, especially in the cold months. But Kat admitted she did need to look nice for her interview and this dress was nice. But there was still one problem. "How does one wear a dress like this?"

Jack and Nightlight both turned a spectacular shade of red for people so pale. When North regained his composure after a fit of hysterical laughter, he found a female passenger willing to help Kat into this new item of clothing. She herded Kat into the room, twittering about poor young woman who travel with uninformed men. Nightlight seemed content to wait outside the door for Kat but North dragged him and Jack onto the deck.

They did not have long to wait. Soon enough Kat emerged slowly from below desk. Nightlight, who had been leaning against the railing, promptly fell over. Jack whistled. North cuffed his charge and smiled at Kat, who had turned pink. The woman had been nice enough to help Kat put her hair into a lower ponytail, and even given up a blue ribbon that matched the dress perfectly.

"Wonderful," North complimented, getting up to greet the girl. "And now you are dressed for a ball and you will learn to dance for one as well." Jack held up his hands, shaking his head in an obvious "no". "I was not going to ask you," North informed him. "You can't dance with two left feet." Jack stuck his tongue out. "Nightlight, stand up lad."

Nightlight scrambled to his feet, face still flushed.

"Come now." He grabbed Nightlight's elbow and dragged him over to Kat. "Now, hand on her waist. Hand on his shoulder. Other hands are together. And one, two, three. One, two, three." They fell into the pattern easily, almost as if they knew how to dance already. In the fading light of twilight, the two waltzed around the deck. They did not even notice when North stopped counting.

"I feel like I'm watching two people play out a cheesey romance novel scene," Jack mumbled under his breath. North cuffed him again and included The Look as well.

"This is better than what we had hoped for," he retorted. "Whether or not she is the real Katherine, Nightlight won't leave her now. It is plain as day they are in love."

"Like I said, cheesey romance novel."

The two danced until the sun set when North finally called them to a halt. "Well done, both of you. Looks like we have nothing left to teach you." The last part he addressed to Kat, who smiled.

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank us yet," North replied, ruffling her hair. "We still have to get you to see Wizard Ombric. Come now, I think we are all in need of a good night's sleep."

It was not very late when everyone changed into pajamas and settled down in their cabin. The moon was full and bright in the sky, though dark thunder clouds threatened rough skies for the night. There was a small scuffle between Nightlight, Jack, and North for the top bunk, Kat having already claimed the bottom. In the end, North won when Kat suggested that Nightlight could share her bed. Jack had started laughing, and Nightlight turned from glowing white to red so fast he almost passed out. In the end, they made a bed for Jack using the luggage as a boarder and piled extra blankets on the floor to give him some support while Nightlight got the floor next to Kat's bed.

"I still don't see why he can't share," Kat said as Jack flopped down on his bed.

"Kat, someone will explain all this to you soon," North replied with a tired sigh. "But this is one lesson I am not teaching."

"He sucks at it anyways," Jack put in his two pieces. He shuddered dramatically. "I was traumatized." North rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep, boy."

Jack did just that. Before Kat had finished brushing her hair, he was out like a light.

North snorted. "I've raised him for ten years now and it still surprises me what he can sleep through." As if he knew they were talking about him, Jack rolled over, foot kicking his bag onto its side. A blue and silver rounded box fell out. Kat picked it up and eyed it curiously. "Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?"

"Are you sure it's a jewelry box?" looking at it brought memories of dancing people and a song to the forefront of her mind.

"What else could it be?" North inquired. He yawned.

"Something…something special I think. Something to do with a secret." She offered it to Nightlight. He looked at it and felt a sudden stab of intense dislike for the little box. For some reason, he felt like it had caused him a wrong or a great problem in the past. He wanted to snatch it from her hand and throw it away to never see it again. He shook his head to clear away the impulse. Kat shrugged and slipped it back into Jack's bag. "Is that possible?"

"Anything is," North admitted. "If you believe." He stood, stretched, and climbed onto the top bunk. "Good night."

"Night," Kat called softly, crawling into bed. Nightlight switched off the light before settling onto his little spot on the floor. Soon enough, everyone was fast asleep.

Well…not everyone.

Far away and deep below the surface, a massive shadow stared intently into a broken globe. Inside the globe, an image of Kat sleeping soundly appeared. The tall shadow chuckled darkly. "And pleasant dreams to you, Princess. You may have escaped my minions on the train, but now try and escape them in your dreams."

Darkness creped beneath the door and into the cabin. It passed over the two on the floor and ignored the one of the top bunk, going straight for the only female in the room. The darkness split into little figures made of shadows with haunting expressions. They whispered in Kat's ears, sneaking into her mind and influencing her dreams.

Kat smiled as she dreamt of butterflies and a beautiful field in bloom with vibrant flowers. A little boy, not yet thirteen waved and called to her. He wore a swim suit and a giant smile. Butterflies fluttered from him over to her, beckoning her to come and play.

In the real world, Kat sat up and reached for the butterflies. They flew towards the door which began to creek open. Smiling, she slipped out of bed, accidentally kicking Nightlight's feet as she followed the butterflies.

Nightlight was jolted out of his sleep when something kicked his feet. Sitting up he looked around. Jack still fast asleep. He could hear North snoring. Kat was…missing! Kat was gone! The realization had barely come to him when the door slammed shut and locked itself. He leapt up and tugged at the door. It wouldn't budge. He slammed his shoulder against it, trying to force it open.

Outside, Kat stumbled about the rain swept deck, giggling. In her dream, she followed the butterflies and the little boy. Whenever she did not move fast enough to boy called to her, "Come on sis."

She did her best to keep up, climbing up a small hill, and skipping down a path that wound its way through the field of flowers. At the end of the path a woman and man stood there, also in bathing suits that matched the boy's. The boy ran to them and together the three jumped. She heard a splash and laughter. She giggled.

Back in the cabin Nightlight's desperate attempts at breaking open the door had finally roused North. "Nightlight, what are you doing?"

Nightlight pointed at the bottom bunk which was remarkable only in its lack of an occupant. North leapt down and pulled Jack up. "Up lad! Kat is gone!"

"Uh? What…" Jack blinked and looked around. His eyes found the empty bed. Suddenly, he was very awake. "Kat!"

Together the three managed to pull the door open. Nightlight was the first out, Jack right behind him while North slipped on the wet floor. The ship was being tossed about in the turbulent skies, Kat stumbling here and there as she made her way to the edge, all the while smiling and laughing. She managed to grab hold of one of the lines and pulled herself up onto the edge.

In her dream, down below, the boy, the woman, and the man smiled up at her from a pleasant looking river. "Hello, starshine," the man called up to her.

She laughed and waved. "Hello!"

"Jump in," he suggested, motioning her to join the family.

The woman and boy repeated the motion, "Jump!"

She laughed. It certainly looked fun.

A massive gust of wind and rain swept across the deck catching Jack and knocking him to the floor. Nightlight slammed into the foremast. He barely managed to grab onto the yardarm and scrambled up onto it looking desperately around. Oh if only he could speak! He could call out to her!

"Nightlight!" Jack yelled from the top of the crow's nest where the gust had deposited him. "There!" He pointed towards the bow.

Nightlight shot towards her as she lifted her foot.

Kat frowned. Suddenly this felt more like a nightmare. The world was turning black, and the man slowly morphed into a shadow with blazing golden eyes. "Jump!" he cackled. "The Lunanoff curse! Jump!" Creatures, nightmares, from memories long forgotten and recently returning grabbed at her, pulling her down to the blackness below.

Kat screamed.

A bright light appeared behind her, snatching her out of the grips of the nightmares and shooting into the sky, away from the blackness, away from the monsters. She clung to the light.

"Kat! Kat!" voices were calling to her. Hands touching her shoulders, grabbing at her arms, lightly tapping her face. "Kat wake up."

"Wake up." The last voice was no more than a whisper but it struck a chord in her memory of a night long ago. It catapulted her into consciousness.

Nightlight stood on the wet deck, clutching her to him. Jack and North stood on either side, all three looking down at her in concern.

She gasped for breath, and found she could not stop the tears that now spilled from her eyes. "The Lunanoff curse," she sobbed.

"The Lunanoff what?"

"Curse!" she cried. "I keep seeing a face." Her breath hitched. She buried her face in Nightlight's neck, trembling all over.

"Don't worry," North said gently. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe now. Let's get you back to bed." He herded the youths back inside. Before he went below deck he glanced around warily, eyes searching each and every shadow. When none moved, he followed the others.

It was not just back to bed. All of them needed to dry off, change into dry clothes, and hang up their wet ones. When it came to finally going back to bed, Kat insisted Nightlight share her bed and would hear no argument against it. After the events of the night, no one argued. Jack moved his bed to in front of the door, making sure it was securely locked. Even then, none of the men slept until Kat fell asleep curled up and clinging to Nightlight. Jack was the next to drop off to sleep, North not long after his charge. Nightlight stayed up, watching Kat sleep.

When nightmares did not disturb her, she slept peacefully, her expression relaxed. She had been asleep maybe an hour when her brow furrowed and she shifted uncomfortably. Her hands began to shake and her fingers dug into Nightlight's shirt. He moved the hand that had been around her waist and threaded it through her hair, combing it in what he hoped was a soothing way.

Her shaking calmed but she continued to cling to him and her expression did not relax. What could he do to calm her?

As if summoned, a melody, one that had been haunting him since they arrived at the Lunanoff Palace, came forward. Even better, this time it had words.

Softly, his voice barely a whisper, he sang a song from long ago. "Nightlight, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night, forever I will glow." The lullaby appeared to do the trick. Kat began to relax. After another few rounds, the peace expression had returned and she slept soundly, head resting comfortably against Nightlight's chest. He smiled and finally let himself drift into dreams.

The rest of the trip went by without incident. North and Jack spent the final day's journey quizzing Kat on everything she had learnt. The air temperature began to drop, slowly at first, then more rapidly. By the time the captain had announced they were an hour from docking, North had produced a fur lined jacket for Kat and insisted she wear it. "Outside of Lamadary is cold. Once we enter the central part of the city it will warm up a bit."

They gathered their luggage and waited on the desk with the rest of the passengers to disembark. Kat stood at the railing, watching as the city grew closer and closer. Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands started to shake. She had spent her life since she could remember waiting for this moment. At long last, she was in Lamadary. Her family was here, just waiting for her to find them. Would they know her on sight? Would she recognize and remember them? Would those missing memories return?

What if they weren't in the city? What if after all these years, they had left? North and Jack seemed certain that she was the missing Grand Duchess Katherine but what if she wasn't? There was no telling if the one who had given her the necklace was still in Lamadary, even still alive.

The ship shook as it finally docked, nearly sending Kat over the edge. Arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back. Nightlight gave her a very pointed look that anyone could translate to _Please stop doing things like that._

She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

He returned the smile and set her on her feet. North and Jack were calling for them. Taking Nightlight's hand, they joined their companions and made their way off the airship. North did not let Kat stand there gaping at the sprawling city before her. He hailed a carriage and gave the driver an address. The entire ride, Kat was a bundle of nerves. She felt sick. This was it. The month long journey had been a long one. She had learned much, had begun to remember scattered memories but was it enough? Would this mysterious Bunnymund recognize her? Would she find what she sought?

"Almost there," North announced, glancing out the window.

Kat was visibly shaking now. She clenched her fists in her lap and bit her lip.

"Don't do that," Jack scolded. "You'll make your lip bleed and that will be a bad first impression." If he had meant his words to be encouraging they had the opposite effect.

North cuffed the boy while Nightlight gave his shin a sound kick. Taking one of Kat's hands, he threaded their fingers and squeezed. She glanced up at him. He smiled and leaned his head down, resting his forehead against hers. There were no words spoken or any other gesture but the simple action seemed to calm Kat. Her trembling stopped.

"Bunnymund will recognize you," Jack said after a moment. "I'm sure of it." Kat managed a smile.

All too soon in Kat's opinion they arrived at the address. It was a grand house, the architecture obviously modeled after that found in Santoff Claussen. The garden was in full bloom with cold weather flowers. The street it sat on was cobbled, with equally beautiful houses all around, each with different architectural influences, all with gardens in full bloom. North held the carriage door open and waited. Jack jumped out followed by Nightlight. He helped Kat out, never letting go of her hand.

Dismissing the carriage driver, North led the three in through the golden gate and up the path to the front door. He knocked three times and stepped back. Noticing Nightlight and Kat still clasping hands, he thought to tell them to stop then decided against it. It would just give more credibility that Kat was indeed the lost princess if Nightlight was seen to so attached to her.

At long last the door opened. A tall woman, covered in brilliant green, blue, and yellow feathers and a crest beautiful enough to make a peacock jealous gazed at them curiously. Large wings were tucked against her back, the top of them visible over her shoulders. She gave the group before her a searching look before her eyes focused on North. "Well this is a surprise. Nicholas St. North and his wayward son Jackson Overland Frost so far from Santoff Claussen. And here I thought you two were enjoying a life of questionable banditry. And who do we have here…" her voice trailed off as she gave Nightlight and Kat a more thorough look. One sharp eyebrow rose. "Is that…?"

"What is this? Standing with the door wide open?" a voice called from behind the woman. She shifted, allowing the new person to get a look at the guests and them to see him in return. The person was taller than North, with two upright rabbit ears that made him seem even taller. He gazed at the guests through egg shaped spectacles and snorted when he spotted North and Jack. "Not you again." But there was an undertone of amusement and fondness in his voice. Reaching out, he clasped North of the shoulder. "Good to see you I suppose." Looking at Jack, who had actually drawn back and hidden himself behind his guardian, the rabbit man nodded. "Don't mess with my egglets."

"They started it," Jack retorted.

The rabbit man sniffed and looked at the last two members of the party. Like the woman, one eyebrow rose. "Well…this is interesting."

North stepped back and indicated Nightlight and Kat. "Her Highness Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund, may I introduce her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Katherine Lunanoff and her esteemed guardian Nightlight."

Kat and Nightlight both bowed as they had been instructed, their hands clasping each other's again the moment they straightened.

Bunnymund and Toothiana share a look. With a shrug, Toothiana stepped forward, momentarily followed by Bunnymund, They circled the two, tipping chins back, staring into eyes and inspecting features. Bunnymund was the one to tug at the high collar of Nightlight's outfit. North had managed to procure a uniform similar to the military uniform worn by the old guards. It lacked the shoulder pads but did have the high collar that, after seeing Nightlight's neck, everyone had deemed necessary.

"Holy egg shells, that looks like a nasty wound," Bunnymund commented. Nightlight shrugged. The scars on his neck were from _before_, from the time before now, where memories were faint. He did not remember how he had gotten the scars that stretched across his neck and to the collar bone but whenever he tried to remember, a memory of a shadow and claws appeared in the forefront of his mind. He did not like to dwell on such thoughts and so didn't.

"Is it not rude to keep guests standing outside?" North asked airily.

Bunnymund gave him a flat stare and deadpanned, "You are unexpected."

"And possibly unwelcome," Toothiana added. Seeing Kat tense she gave the girl a wink.

"You wound me," North claimed, putting a hand over his heart.

"Not nearly often enough," Bunnymund sighed. At length he walked back inside, motioning the others to follow. "Into the sitting room. I'll have the egglets make some tea I suppose."

Kat spoke up quickly, "No thank you." When Bunnymund and Toothiana looked at her she explained, "I don't like tea. But if you have hot chocolate I will take that." The two shared another meaningful look. It made Kat nervous.

Everyone settled into the sitting room, Kat and Nightlight on the loveseat, North and Bunnymund in arm chairs by the fire while Jack sat as far from Toothiana on the couch as possible. He seemed very uncomfortable in the presence of Toothiana and Bunnymund though it appeared he was more embarrassed around Toothiana as opposed to the odd animosity between him and Bunnymund. Toothiana was obviously amused and kept leaning nearer to talk to the winter sprite who blushed and mumbled responses.

Once everyone had their tea or hot chocolate, Bunnymund sat back and explained the process to Kat. "I will ask you questions, you answer. Easy as that. Answer honestly and to the best of your ability, I will know if you lie." Seeing Kat's confusion he explained, "many have come forward claiming to be Katherine over the years. Wizard Ombric decided not to long ago he would see no more. That is why it is Toothiana and I giving the interview and not him and myself."

"Why would someone do that?" Kat asked, honestly confounded by the thought that people would come claiming to be the Grand Duchess.

"Money," Toothiana offered. "Fame, connections, any number of reasons. It is a tiring business sorting through girls claiming to be someone who has been lost for years."

"First question," Bunnymund said abruptly. "Where were you born?"

"At the Lunanoff Palace."

"Very good."

The questions continued for the next two hours. They varied from the public knowledge to the personal, and covered everything from family history to book preferences. Bunnymund and Toothiana even fired some questions at Nightlight, who answered them all as best he could.

Finally, Bunnymund and Toothiana shared another of those meaningful looks before the pooka said, "Here is your final question. It may seem odd but indulge us. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

North's eyes widened. Over by the window Jack scowled. They had not thought to tell her that. Why would it have ever been a question to ask? But looking back at all their preparations, it seemed an obvious question. It would prove without a shadow of a doubt if the person in question was the Grand Duchess. After all, only five people had been there that night to witness the truth of the events and all but two stood in that very room.

Kat stared into the fire, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with her necklace. Many times she had attempted to remember her past. Whenever she tried to call up memories of the time right before she was found, a horrible sense of fear and panic gripped her, turning her blood to ice and bringing tears to her eyes. She was guaranteed a nightmare anytime she tried to remember. Now, in the sitting room of the Wizard Ombric's town house, she thought back. The fear and panic came as usual. She could see figures in the fire. People running. There was screaming in her ears.

Distantly, she felt Nightlight squeeze her hand. The fear and panic lessened, as though Nightlight's presence was a force field keeping the bad things away. She squeezed back, eyes never leaving the fire and fingers never releasing her necklace.

"I forgot something…something important." Her brow furrowed. "We were trapped…there was a boy…he worked in the palace…he opened a wall…" Something wet dropped on the hand worrying her necklace. She blinked. The images faded from the fire. She was in the present again. Everyone was staring at her. Letting go of her necklace, she reached up and wiped at her cheek. It was wet. "Sorry," she apologized quickly, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I always get teary eyed trying to remember that night." She gave a watery laugh. "That must sound silly…walls opening."

"Actually, that was correct," Toothiana announced as she handed the girl a tissue.

North cheered. "Did you hear that? You did it! Did I not tell you?"

Kat nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"So," North said, turning to his friends, "When do we see Wizard Ombric?"

"You don't," Bunnymund replied.

"What?"

"He will not see any girl claiming to be Katherine."

"But she answered everything correctly."

"Indeed she did."

"And you believe her."

"Indeed I do."

"Nightlight is with her!"

"Indeed he is.

"So why in the seven hills are we not going to see Wizard Ombric and Tsar Lunanoff?"

"Because," Toothiana cut in, "Ombric is a stubborn old fool who has had his hopes dashed one too many times, but," she added when North opened his mouth to argue, "I have another question." Looking at Kat she asked, "Do you like the Celestial Ballet?" Kat nodded. "They are performing tomorrow night. Ombric and the little Tsar love it. We never miss it." She winked.

Comprehension dawned on all their faces. North threw back his head and laughed. Nightlight grinned while Kat smiled, practically bouncing in her seat.

None of them noticed Jack had left the room.

* * *

I am actually quite pleased with this chapter. More Katherine and Nightlight! Yay!

Bunnymund and Toothiana's personalities are more based on their book selves. For those who do not know, Toothiana is taller and wields swords in the book (and seriously like, twice the bad ass. I secretly ship book!Toothiana with book!North). Bunnymund, while bad ass, is more of a stuffy, fussy inventor professor type character. Who lives under Easter Island. Not Australia. Though he did make Australia lol.

I can't think of anything else that needs stating or clarifying. As usual, questions are happily accepted and I'll answer them should you have them. If you spot errors in grammar and whatnot please tell me. Having no beta means I miss quite a few mistakes even after I've read over the bloody thing five times!

Read, enjoy, and review! :D


	7. Memories Dancing Gracefully

This chapter has not gotten it's usual sixth read through to look for mistakes so I apologize but I want it up before I go off to see Wreck-It Ralph! Plus Finals and fuck it all I fucking hate finals FUCK!

...

My apologises but finals.

SO! HERE WE GO! The first part of the chapter is a stab at Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart without any singing. Though there is dancing :D More Nightlight/Katherine fluff. More hints at North/Toothiana. And Sanderson appears. I'll admit, Sandy's role is pretty small. HE'S HARD TO WRITE! I FUCKING LOVE SANDY BUT JESUS IF THESE GUYS DON'T ALL TALK OVER HIM ALL THE TIME! I AM SORRY I DON'T DO YOU JUSTICE SANDY MY DARLING!

...

It's been a looooooong day.

SO! Update! Here!

Usual disclaimers!

* * *

Memories Dancing Gracefully

Jack leaned against a statue of the moon in the garden, staring off at nothing, one hand tangled in his hair. This is what he had wanted all these years. He had finally fulfilled his promise to Nightlight, though the man did not remember the promise. After years of searching, having finally given up on finding the real one, she dropped into their hands. And with Nightlight, it was a one in a trillion chance but it had happened. And now…now…Jack thought he would feel happy. The burden of that unfulfilled promise was gone. He would soon have the reward money, able to do anything he wanted. But Jack did not know what he wanted anymore. For years it had been to finish off this promise. But now what? Promise fulfilled. Okay good. What did that leave him? With the return of the princess and royal guardian, North would most certainly stay in Lamadary with his old friends, probably drafted as an honorary guardian for the last surviving members of the Lunanoff family. Where did that leave Jack?

The front door flew open and North barreled through it, his face nearly split in two by an enormous grin. "We did it!" He exclaimed, pulling Jack into a rib crushing hug and spinning him around. "We will see the old man and kid tonight! The reward money shall be ours and we-"

"North. Hey, put me down," Jack groaned. North, seeing Jack was serious, put his ward down and smiled.

"We did it Jack. Everyone believed her."

"That's because she's the one." Saying it nearly made him sick. It was over. It was done. But North was not listening. He was babbling on and on about how Kat had done her part perfectly, how Wizard Ombric would be sure to believe her. His rant was interrupted by Kat who ran out the open door cheering.

"Toothiana is taking us shopping for the ballet!" Fashionista she was not, but even a pants wearing, practical girl like Kat recognized the once in a lifetime experience of shopping with Her Royal Highness, Queen Toothiana in the biggest center of learning and art in this Constellation.

Jack gave up and forced a smile onto his face. Why spoil everyone's good mood?

Toothiana let Kat borrow an old dress of hers that was more suited for an evening out on the town while Bunnymund saw to it that her three companions were properly dressed. "We'll be meeting a friend while out," Toothiana informed the group. "He's been otherwise occupied and will only be free to join us a little before dinner."

"Let me guess," North drawled, "Sandy?" Seeing Kat's curious look, he elaborated. "Sanderson Mansnoozie. He's the Tsar's tutor."

"How is it you know all these friends of Wizard Ombric but not the man himself?" Kat inquired.

"Who says he doesn't?" Bunnymund interjected. "This man was temporarily Wizard Ombric's apprentice. His only apprentice."

Both Nightlight and Kat gaped at North, who huffed. "Not for very long. I left his tutelage after the final battle. I had little desire to continue my lessons in a world with a military in chaos, and with a man who was stuck in the past. Plus I had other things to focus on just then." He glanced at Jack, who scoffed and looked away.

The shopping district of Lamadary was alive with people shuffling about. Artists set up their easels and canvases along the sidewalks. Musicians on street corners played their instruments to upbeat melodies while dancers performed to the tune. Street merchants shouted descriptions of their wares to passersby. Toothiana guided Kat into a dress store, ordering Bunnymund to take the men to another shop. The pooka rolled his eyes but complied. "Best not to argue with her," he admitted as they entered the tux store. "One rarely wins and if it is not about chocolate, sweets, or eggs I have little desire to argue."

They were done long before Kat and Toothiana and spent a good hour wondering around, inspecting street stalls and looking into the windows of shops. Nightlight spotted a woman selling roses and bought a bright red one in full bloom. As he was returning to the group, their women finally exited the dress shop, bags in hand. "Good, we're done," North grumbled, obviously disliking the shopping experience.

"Not a chance," Toothiana laughed, grabbing North and Jack by the arm and tugging them along. "This is the first time in a long time I've gotten to enjoy a shopping outing that did not include finding a new welting stone for my blades. I plan to enjoy it to the fullest."

"But you _like_ shopping for weapon accessories!" North accused.

"So I do."

Five shops later, Kat was beginning to question her sanity in accepting Toothiana's shopping invitation. She had never been one to be indulged or spoiled. The children at the orphanage were lucky to get a present on their birthday and even then, the present was always a practical one. New shoes, a less tattered coat, a school book, those types of things. Now she found herself with three new pairs of shoes, four dresses, three pairs of pants, four blouses and tunics, hair accessories, undergarments, and most surprisingly a pair of moonstone earrings. Toothiana let her wear them out of the shop and she kept reaching up to touch them and the rose that Nightlight had given her tucked behind her ear.

The rest of the bags were brought back to the townhouse by a few of Bunnymund's egglets. Freed of their baggage, the group made their way to a restaurant theater. A short man with wild orange hair and a friendly smile waved to them. "Sandy!" North greeted, clapping the smaller man on the shoulder. "It has been too long." Waving a hand towards Kat and Nightlight, he said, "I would like you to meet her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Katherine Lunanoff and her esteemed guardian Nightlight."

Sandy's eyes grew wide. He looked to Bunnymund and Toothiana for confirmation and when the two nodded, his face split into a brilliant grin. He clapped his hands and eagerly shook Kat and Nightlight's hands as what looked like sand swirled above his head making images.

"Sandy doesn't talk," North told the two. "But that does not mean he does not have a lot to say."

With introductions complete, everyone sat down to dinner. They talked, North trading stories with the other three adults while the three youths listened intently. At least, Nightlight and Kat did. Jack's thoughts wandered. He grinned and smirked and gave smart-alecky answers to any questions sent his way but otherwise he remained silent. When the food arrived, the chatter faded as everyone began to eat. The show, a mix of a spoken play and song and dance telling the tale of the Golden Age, began not too long afterwards. Kat was engrossed in the performance, so much so that the others had to keep nudging her to finish her food. Dessert came and went and the show reached its final act. A ball scene at the Lunanoff Palace. When one of the actors stepped forward and requested for any couples to come up and join in the dancing Kat leapt to her feet and pulled Nightlight to the stage. North stood and offered Toothiana his hand. She accepted and the two joined the other couples getting instruction from the actor. Soon the couples and performers were twirling on the stage to the backdrop of the Lunanoff ballroom. There was laughing and cheering and happy chatter. From the table, Jack watched with a growing sense of dread. He knew how this play ended, had lived it. And this act did not end happily.

But, luckily, the act and play ended with the final dance between Tsar Nicholas and Tsarina Alexandra. The audience applauded and the volunteers returned to their tables. Kat's cheeks were flushed red and she was laughing as they made their way back to the others.

"You were there at that ball," Toothiana commented as they sat down. "Do you remember?"

"Somewhat," Kat replied, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I remember dancing and…"

A door slammed open. There was a thud, a clatter, a crash, the sound of shattering glass. Several people screamed.

Kat froze. The colour drained from her face so rapidly Nightlight grabbed her shoulders incase she fainted.

"Kat?"

"_By the powers of the shadows I banish you with a curse."_

"My dear are you alright?"

"_I will not rest until I see the end Constellations forever!"_

_Katherine_.

It was barely more than a whisper, a breath on the wind. Kat blinked. Someone was squeezing her hand so tight it hurt. Automatically she squeezed back. "S-sorry," she murmured. "Thought I heard something." She glanced down at the hand holding hers. Nightlight. He smiled at her when she looked at him. And just like that, everything was okay.

The check was paid and their party stepped out into the night. In the center of Lamadary it was generally warmer but at night the cold moved in. Coats were pulled shut, gloves tugged on, scarves wrapped tighter. All except for Jack who, seeing the snowflakes falling from the clouds, tossed off his stuffy jacket and was racing down the street with a joyful laugh leaving his socks and shoes behind.

"Jack, get back here!" North shouted, running after the winter sprite.

Toothiana snorted and picked up Jack's discarded clothes. "He does dislike fancy clothes."

"You know him well?" Kat asked.

Bunnymund snorted. "North showed up at my home ten years ago with an injured boy; just one of many victims from the Last Battle. He begged me to heal him, so I offered what help I could. He was quiet at first while healing but all too soon he was a problem underfoot. Once I was sure the boy would not die of anything but his own stupidity, I sent them on their way."

"He showed up at my home occasionally over the years," Toothiana added. "He always brought Jack with him."

Sandy nodded.

"He's a handful," Bunnymund commented as they watched North finally catch the winter sprite. Jack appeared unconcerned even as North scolded him, too pleased to be surrounded by the softly falling flakes. "But he's a good kid."

"Usually."

The townhouse had enough rooms for everyone to enjoy their own or a shared room. Jack and Nightlight shared while North and Kat got their own. The night and next day passed without incident and it was not until the time came to leave for the ballet that Kat's nervousness reappeared, leaving her pale and shaking. She barricaded herself in the bathroom.

"Go on ahead of us," North sighed. "I'll get her out."

Nightlight did not look at all pleased with this idea but Jack dragged him into the waiting carriage. They arrived at the theater and sent the carriage back. Nightlight, annoyed at having been forced from Kat's side, stood at attention on the steps. In his military uniform, provided by Bunnymund, he looked like a soldier waiting for orders. Jack was much more relaxed, watching the carriages and people pass by.

They had been waiting in silence for perhaps ten minutes when Jack suddenly spoke up. "I was the boy in the palace." Nightlight's head whipped around to stare at his companion. "The one who opened the wall. Do you remember? You made me promise to see the royals to safety."

"_Come this way!" A white haired boy dressed in the uniform of the palace staff stood there, motioning them to hurry. "Out the servants' quarters."_

Slowly, Nightlight nodded. A scowl made its way onto his face as he remembered Kat's words from the previous day. _"I forgot something…something important."_

Jack appeared to have not noticed Nightlight's attention drifting from their one-sided conversation because he continued to talk. "I don't remember what happened. I can't remember any part of that night past getting outside the palace. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Bunnymund's house with North watching over me. When I heard the princess had vanished I started looking for her. I figured she couldn't have gotten far right? Surely she would be just around that corner, in the neighboring village. North promised to stay with me and help me find her. Looking back now, I think he thought I was mad and just wanted to make sure I didn't do something stupid. I spent years looking for her. We never did. But I remembered the promise I made. I started looking for someone who looked like her." He missed the incredulous look Nightlight gave him. "I thought, what did it matter? If the princess was dead and by then I figured she had to be then would it matter if I brought someone else. If she could act and talk and think like the princess, make Wizard Ombric believe it was her, then everyone would be happy and I would be free from the promise." He snorted. "And then you two show up at the palace, out of nowhere. A decade of searching and she walks up to me with you, just like that." He finally looked at Nightlight, who had managed to school his expression into a neutral one. "I didn't really believe it was her until she said that. About the boy and the wall…so there. I kept my promise. And I told you the truth. What do you think now?"

It was a long time before Nightlight did anything. He simply stared at Jack, then up at the night sky. Stars twinkled. The moon shined. Jack had given up on an answer when he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. Nightlight smiled at him. There was no pity, there was no contempt. Just a happy smile that seemed to say thank you. Jack could think of nothing to say and simply nodded. Nightlight returned to his at attention posture.

And that was that.

The carriage containing Kat and North rolled up not to long after. North got out, said something to Kat inside, and threw up his hands. "Go save our seats," he snapped at the younger men. Turning back to the carriage, he began trying to coax Kat to get out.

Jack went inside. Nightlight stayed behind, unmoved by North's order. It took a few minutes, but Kat finally exited the carriage, her new heavy coat wrapped snuggly around her. Nightlight stepped up and offered his arm. She accepted and together they followed North inside.

Jack was waiting for them at the bottom of the grand staircase, talking to a man who had taken his overcoat and top hat. They joined him, giving their respective coats to the man. As he walked off to hang their items, the group began to ascend the stairs. The room was crowded, people standing around conversing, sipping drinks, and watching others mill about. Even on the staircase, people stood idly about. But as Kat ascended the stairs, voices fell quiet, and hushed whispers filled the air. Kat was too nervous to notice, but the others saw eyes following the grand duchess.

Toothiana had chosen well. The dress was floor length and dark blue. Stitched into the material were bits of starlight thread that glowed and twinkled. Sheer fabric had been draped over her shoulders, twining down her arms and torso to wrap around her waist. It tied in the back, the free ends fluttering behind her as she walked. The moonstone earrings winked from her ears, and Toothiana had even let Kat borrow a glittering silver choker and had managed to tame the girl's hair up into an elegant bun. Amongst a sea of black and white tux and solid coloured dresses, Kat looked like a heavenly field of stars.

Nightlight stood taller, tucking Kat's arm more firmly against his side. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. Kat had everyone's eyes but she was on his arm and it was him by her side. Just wait until they actually know who she is, it'll be quite the shock to all of them. And he'll be there to beat off anyone who comes near her with unsavory intentions.

Their seats were on a balcony with a clear view of the stage. Kat leaned forward, trying to find a familiar face amongst a sea of strangers. Seeing Kat searching, North pulled out a pair of opera glasses and offered them to her. "Look there," he instructed, pointing across the theater. Kat focused in on the area North had pointed. There, sitting in a private box, were Bunnymund, Sandy, Toothiana, and in the front two seats sat Tsar Lunanoff and Wizard Ombric. The old wizard sat back in his chair, regal even in his relaxed state while the eleven-year-old tsar bounced in his seat. Seeing Kat looking, Bunnymund inclined his head.

"Please let them remember me," Kat pleaded.

The lights dimmed. The orchestra began to play. Music filled the air. The red curtains opened and the ballet began.

It was beautiful performance. But Kat found herself distracted. She kept glancing at the box containing the two royals. She wrung her hands, twisting and tugging at the playbill in his hand. Soon, it was reduced to shreds. Nightlight, momentarily looking away from the performers below to see how Kat was doing, noticed the state of the playbill and smiled. Reaching over, he twined his hand with hers and squeezed. She squeezed back and her fidgeting ceased.

As the play came to its end, people applauded and rose to leave. Jack and North nodded at each other. "It's time, come on." As one, they rose and walked from their box. North led the way, weaving between crowds of people leaving. "Do not be nervous, you'll be fine."

"I'm not nervous at all…oh…" Kat turned and started to walk away only for Nightlight and Jack to grab her and tug her back.

"Take a deep breath," Jack suggested. "Trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

It seemed as if time sped up, for to Kat is was only a few seconds before they reached the door that led to the private box where Wizard Ombric and Tsar Lunanoff sat with their friends.

"Wait here for just a moment," Jack said, straightening his jacket. "I'll go in and announce you properly." It had already been decided that it should be Jack who did the introductions. North and Ombric had too much of a history together and had not parted on the best of terms.

Kat hesitated before calling out softly, "Jack."

He turned.

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "For everything."

He gave her a playful smirk. "Anytime." With that he entered the room, pulling the door shut. Kat watched as it stuck, not closing properly. Nightlight and North stood a few feet away, conversing as one did with Nightlight, with a lot of hand gestures and guessing. Kat had found she was the only person who never had any trouble understanding Nightlight, something the ladies of the caravan had found highly amusing.

Seeing as the two were distracted, Kat leaned closer, listening to the conversation.

She could hear Jack asking for someone to inform Wizard Ombric that he had found his granddaughter, Katherine.

Bunnymund's voice, flat but with the tiniest hint of amusement, told him that Wizard Ombric would see no one.

Then another voice, old but not frail and weak like other old people she had heard, spoke. The words sounded harsh and tired, but Kat felt something inside her, like a knot within her heart, loosen at hearing the voice. "Tell that impertinent young man that I will not see any imposter."

"Grandfather," a childish voice piped up. "What is he talking about? Has he found sister?"

"No," Wizard Ombric replied bluntly.

Toothiana sighed. "You'd better go."

"Please, let me just…"

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to live out the remainder of my life in peace."

"I'll see you to the door." That was Bunnymund. Footsteps stomped and curtains rustled.

Then Jack's voice sounded again, slightly muffled. "Please, I intend no harm. My name is Jack. I used to work at the palace."

A snort. "That's one I haven't heard." The legs of a chair squeaked as they rubbed against the carpeted floor. "Come Alexei, it is well passed your bedtime."

"But grandfather…"

"Wait! Please! If you'll just hear me out."

But Wizard Ombric interrupted Jack. "I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who train young women in the royal ways. I've had enough. I don't care how much you've taught this girl to sound, act, or look like my Katherine. In the end, it's never her."

"But this time it is her!" Jack insisted.

"Grandfather, could we please…"

"Jack…I've heard of you. Nicholas's boy. The one that made him leave being my student in a mad search for Katherine. Now you've become nothing but a conman who has been holding auditions to find a Katherine look-alike."

Kat gasped. Nightlight and North looked up.

"It's not that! It's not what you think."

Something like electricity sparked in the air. Kat stepped back, holding her head. From inside the room, she heard Jack yelp. "How much pain will you inflict upon my grandson and me for money?"

More footsteps, heavier than anyone previous, sounded. Wizard Ombric snarled, "Remove him at once!"

"But she is Katherine!" Jack yelled. "I'm telling you the truth! If you'll just speak to her, you'll see!" The door flew open and two guards tossed Jack out before slamming the door shut.

Jack laid there for a moment, curled up at Kat's feet holding his head. Whatever Wizard Ombric had done, it must have been painful for him to not notice Kat standing above him. When he finally did, he gulped. Kat's face was a mask of fury and hurt. Tears spilled from her cold gray eyes and her clenched fists shook at her side.

"It was all a lie?"

"No!" Jack yelled, stumbling to his feet.

Kat stepped back, eyes narrowed. "You used me? I was just part of your con to get his money?"

"No!" He hesitated and finally admitted, "It started out as something like that. But," he added hastily as she turned away, "I was trying to fulfill a promise I made! To Nightlight! Listen!" He ran after her as she stormed away, brushed past Nightlight and North. "You are Katherine!"

"Stop it!" she screamed as she whirled to face him. "From the beginning, you lied! You all lied! I can't believe I…arg!" She spun around and resumed her furious storming away.

"Wait! Remember when you talked about the hidden door and the wall opening and the little boy? That was me! Ask Nightlight, he…" Her hand connected with his cheek with a resounding crack. She had done it proper, a full open handed strike with all her strength behind it. Jack crashed to the floor, his cheek now sporting a red mark identical to her right hand.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! I was all a lie! Just leave me alone!"

"Kat wait!"

"Kat stop!"

Nightlight bent and helped Jack to his feet as North ran after Kat.

The frosty youth sighed. "I really messed things up didn't I?"

Nightlight nodded.

With a groan, Jack let his head drop.

"Now what?"

* * *

I really have no idea what to say except I really did not like the second part of this chapter because it was a bitch to write and a bitch to edit and a bitch to reedit. But here we go. I'm not happy with it, but it's okay! IT'S DONE! Now we have...two more chapters and the epilogue I think. So enjoy! Read, enjoy, and review! Reviews are happiness ^-^

And thanks to all who did review! I love you!


	8. A Reunion oh so Bittersweet

The reunion chapter! The story is winding down. Two more chapters. This one is the reunion but also a departing. But who is departing you ask? Read and find out. I'm actually working on my finals right now, but since I'm stuck listening to Human, All Too Human Pt III so I can write a reflection on the only subject I consider more useless than...oh wait, I can't think of a subject more useless =_= to me at least. Ignore me, I hate finals.

SO! This chapter has a lot going on, so buckle your seat belts. Make sure your seat is in the upright position and that your trays are put away. THanks to those who did review! I love you as always!

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 7

A Reunion oh so Bittersweet

North had failed to catch up with Kat before she got in a carriage. He promised to follow her back to the town house and talk to her, leaving Jack and Nightlight standing outside the theater, thinking about how to fix the situation. As things stood, Jack and North were the ones in the most trouble. Nightlight was as much a victim in this as Kat, but none of them believed that logic would win many points with Kat at this point. Besides, North was better at talking to people and had proven he could work Kat back from a temper. And truthfully, Nightlight wanted to help Jack. He acknowledged Jack had been wrong. He went about things the wrong way, but in the end, Jack had been trying to keep a promise Nightlight made him make. If he had gone with them that night so long ago, this may not have ever happened.

As the two leaned against a pillar, brainstorming ideas, Jack spotted Wizard Ombric exiting the theater with Alexei clutching his hand and yawning.

Jack nudged Nightlight and nodded towards the royal pair. It couldn't hurt to try talking to him again. Nightlight nodded and together they made their way towards Wizard Ombric and the young tsar.

The two royals made their way to a carriage where a man waited. Upon seeing the two royals, the man opened the door to the carriage and bowed. As the old man and young boy stepped into the carriage, Jack climbed into the driver's seat while Nightlight floated to the top of the carriage. The moment the door shut, Nightlight gave the thumbs up. Jack cracked the reins and the horses took off with a jolt leaving the driver yelling after them.

Nightlight held on with one hand, the other gripping his staff, as the carriage shot off down the cobbled street. Jack took a turn too sharply and there was a shout from inside the carriage. The window opened and Wizard Ombric stuck his head out. "Slow down, Howell!"

Jack leaned over so he could see the old man. "I'm not Howell. And I'm not slowing down until you listen.

The wizard's eyes widened. "You! How dare you!"

"Grandfather, what is going on?"

"Sit down Alexei. And you! Stop this carriage this instant!"

Nightlight peeked over the edge, grinning when Ombric looked up. Seeing the youth on the roof of the carriage, the old man's jaw dropped. "You…but…"

"What? Who?" Another head appeared in the window. Alexei, his face still round with residue baby fat, and hair still going up in a stubborn curl. His face lit up upon seeing the one that had shocked his grandfather into silence. "It's Nightlight! Nightlight has come back!" he shrieked.

The carriage took another turn, barely avoiding a crash with a carriage going in the opposite direction. The driver's furious shouts followed them down the road until they took another turn. They drove and drove, the teeth rattling ride finally coming to a stop outside the townhouse. Nightlight hopped down as Jack leapt out of the driver's seat and threw open the carriage door. Glaring stubbornly up at the old man, he growled out, "You have to talk to her! Just look at her! Please!"

The wizard huffed. "I won't be badgered by you any longer." Jack hissed and shoved a hand into his pocket. "You…" his voice faltered, eyes glued to the object the youth had just pulled from his pocket.

"Do you recognize this?" Jack asked.

Nightlight glared at the object. Of course. The cause of it all!

Ombric took the music box with trembling hands. "Where did you get this?"

"Look, I know you've been hurt, but so has she. She's been lost and alone for ten years."

Ombric sighed. "You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

Nightlight shook his head. Jack grinned wolfishly. "I'm as stubborn as North." He stood up and gestured towards the townhouse. "Please."

Ombric did not get much choice as Alexei, impatient with the conversation, threw himself out of the carriage, arms wrapping around Nightlight. The man caught him and easily swung the young tsar around, positively beaming. Once settled in his old guardian's arms, Alexei wrapped his arms around Nightlight's neck. "I missed you Nightlight," he told him, face buried in the older male's shoulder.

Nightlight hummed softly, leaning his head against Alexei's.

"If it means anything," Jack said to Ombric, who was watching the reunited pair with a grandfatherly smile. "We found her with him."

That seemed to seal the deal, for at last, the old man nodded. "They always did have the unique ability to find each other without trying. Alas, it made hide-and-go-seek rather pointless."

In the townhouse, Kat had secured herself in her borrowed room. Her dress lay discarded over the vanity chair, shoes lying where they had been kicked off upon entering the room. Kat had paused only to change into pajamas before curling up on the bed, covers pulled over her head so that all anyone could see was a lump in the blankets.

Someone knocked. Kat wiped at her still watering eyes angrily and shouted, "Go away!"

She heard the door open and scowled. Could they not even leave her alone to cry? North had finally given up when she threatened to throw a shoe at him and returned to his room, grumbling about insane brats. Why could Jack and/or Nightlight not be as reasonable as North?

Footsteps sounded on the wooden floors. With a growl, Kat sat up, throwing the duvet from over her head. "I said go aw…" she fell silent, mouth shutting so quickly one could hear her teeth clink together. For standing in the doorway were Wizard Ombric and Tsar Lunanoff still in their theater clothes. Kat quickly scrambled from the bed, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her sleep clothes. "I'm sorry, I thought…" I thought you were Jack/Nightlight come to bother me and lie to me some more. No, she could not say that, it was rude.

The wizard nodded sagely. "I knew who you thought we were. But I am more curious as to know who are you?"

She wrung her hands, looking nervously up at the old man. "I was hoping you could tell me."

With a sigh, Wizard Ombric stepped over to the vanity chair and sat. His grandson came to stand next to him. "I am old," he said rather bluntly. "And I am tired of people trying to trick me."

Kat blinked. "I don't want to trick you," she told him honestly. "I just…I want to know if I belong to a family, maybe your family." No one could deny the hopeful tone in her voice, and it struck a chord in Ombric's heart. He had yet had a girl come to him asking him if she belonged in his family. Most were more assertive; assuring him they were his beloved Katherine. But not this girl. She honestly did not know who she was, nor where she belonged. But still…she was not his Katherine.

He shook his head and stood up. "I wish you luck in finding what you seek, but I've had enough. Come Alexei."

"May we have hot chocolate?" the little tsar asked. Turning to Kat, he told her seriously, "My grandfather makes the best chocolate. He puts in just the right amount that no one else is able to get right. Because he puts in two…"

"And three tenths table spoon," Kat said with a smile. Ombric turned to stare at her. Alexei gasped, hands coming up to cover his mouth, the image of childish shook.

"How did you know?"

Kat shrugged and tugged at her necklace. "I just did."

Ombric walked over to the padded truck that doubled as a bench at the foot of the bed and sat, patting the spot next to him. Kat sat. Alexei wasted no time in clambering onto her lap and making himself comfortable.

"What is this?" Ombric inquired, reaching out to touch the necklace Kat continued to fiddle with.

"This? Oh, I've had it since…well since before I can remember," she admitted.

"May I see it?"

Kat nodded. Lifting the chain from around her neck, she carefully put her most prized possession into Ombric's offered hand.

The old man stared at the necklace for a long moment, tears forming at the edges of his tired eyes. "It was a secret," he whispered, "between my Katherine and my." He reached into a pocket hidden in the depths of his robes and pulled out the little box that Jack had had.

"The music box. To…to sing me to sleep when you were in Lamaday." When Ombric offered her the music box and necklace, she took them; finding the small indention in the side and putting the necklace in, turning it like a wind up key as she hummed. The music box began to play, playing that melody Kat remembered from her dreams, from the palace, from that night on the airship. "Nightlight bright light, sweet dreams I bestow."

Ombric and Alexei joined her in singing the lullaby. "Sleep tight all night, forever I will glow."

As the music slowed to a stop and the music box closed again, Ombric smiled. The weariness and ice in his eyes seem to fade away, leaving the smiling face that Kat now recognized. "Oh, Katherine. My Katherine." He drew her into a hug. Between them, Alexei wrapped his arms around Kat, cheering as she hugged them both.

There was a shuffle from the doorway. Looking up, Kat spotted Nightlight leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene with a contented smile. She held out a hand to him, beckoning him to join them. He did so gladly.

From the end of the hallway, just out of sight, Jack watched with a bittersweet smile.

The next few days were a chaotic tide of announcements, swopping of stories, retellings of memories still left un-reclaimed. Kat found herself situated at the royal palace, with her own room, and servants fussing over her. Tailors and dress makers lined up for the chance to make the wardrobe for the recently found grand duchess. There were so many letters arriving from the other constellations wanting confirmation that Ombric finally decided to hold a ball, summoning everyone of note from across the universe. The townhouse had been left in the care of servants as Ombric had insisted Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sandy be present at the palace until things settled down. This meant North and Jack also joined the group at the palace.

It was an awkward reunion between teacher and student. The final disagreement between the two was still fresh in their minds and it was not until Kat told her grandfather how much North had helped her and Nightlight did the old man give his wayward apprentice a smile. Jack was noticeable only in his absence. He kept to the room given to him and rarely left and when he did, he was uncharacteristically quiet.

Kat found herself spending almost every moment with Ombric, Alexei, and Nightlight. Her brother was as excited to see her as Nightlight and demanded stories from both of them. It usually ended with Kat sitting on the floor for hours with Nightlight and Alexei, papers scattered around them covered in drawings. At the end of each day, Ombric sat with the three and listened as Kat retold the stories while Alexei held up the pictures and Nightlight acted out any parts that were too hard to draw. At times, Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandy and even North would join them.

It had been almost two weeks after moving into the palace. The royals had gathered in Ombric's chambers, talking, laughing, and reminiscing. Looking down at a portrait of her parents, Kat sighed. "I miss them."

"It does not do to dwell in the past," Ombric told her. "Believe me, I know. Remember them fondly, and look towards the future." He gave his granddaughter a sly smile. "I know someone else who is looking forward to the future."

Kat blushed and laughed. "Grandfather! Don't tease me."

Ombric chuckled. "It is good to hear your laugh again. I hear your dear father." Standing, he took his granddaughter's hand and led her towards the floor length mirror. He paused at a small table next to the mirror and opened the box on it. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling tiara. Kat gasped. Ombric continued. "But you have your mother's beauty." He set the tiara on her head and turned her towards the mirror. Alexei came up along her other side and took her hand.

Kat gazed at her reflection. It was a strange sight to take in. There she stood, in her pajamas, with her grandfather and brother, also in sleepwear, standing by her side. It was a dream she had had for years, of finding her family, being with people who loved her. This was more than she could ever have hoped for.

There was a knock at the door and Nightlight slipped in. Spotting the tiara upon Kat's head, he beamed, and preformed a sweeping bow. Kat snorted and tossed a pillow at him.

The day of the ball arrived. The palace staff was running to and fro, putting the final touches on the decorations and preparations. Kat was with Toothiana and the tailor, putting the finishing touches on her dress while another tailor attended Alexei who made his displeasure known only to be gently scolded by Sandy.

Upstairs in the office, Ombric stood next to the desk, facing Jackson Overland Frost. It had taken a formal summons before the boy would finally present himself to the wizard. Ombric had debated summoning North at the same time, but decided against it. He wanted to speak with each alone, to hear each of their stories.

Ombric gestured to a box on his desk. "The reward, ten million lunets, as promised along with my eternal gratitude."

Jack shifted nervously. "I accept your thanks, sir…but I don't want the money."

Ombric had expected this. Especially considering his behavior the past few weeks. He had been drawing himself away from the others, from North who had been his guardian for the past ten years, and the friends he had made. "What do you want then?"

The hand holding his staff tightened. "Nothing you can give me." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Jackson." The frosty youth halted. "You were telling the truth weren't you? You were the boy who saved us that night at the palace, are you not?" Jack did not answer, but his silence was answer enough. "You saved the life of my grandchildren and I, and you brought Katherine and Nightlight back to us…and yet you want nothing?"

Jack looked back at the wizard, his face a mask of neutrality, but his eyes were swirling like a blizzard of emotions. "I want a lot of things, sir. But I can't have any of them." He bowed again.

His hand had just touched the doorknob when Ombric spoke again, "You would be surprised what you can have if you allow yourself to have it."

The temperature dropped ten degrees. "Pretty words," Jack hissed. Without another word, he thrust the door open and left.

Ombric let him go.

Jack was prepared to leave right then and there. Fly away and never return. But then he spotted Kat walking up the steps. She was wearing her new dress, obviously on her way to show her grandfather. Seeing Jack, she stopped. They stared at each other, the silence stretching. Kat broke it. "Jack," she acknowledged.

"Kat."

"Did you collect your reward?"

Jack's face looked pained at her question but he quickly schooled his expression. "My business is complete."

A butler popped up at the foot of the stairs. "Young man, you will bow and address the princess as "Your Highness." He instructed.

Kat started to protest but Jack held up his hand. "Your Highness," he repeated dutifully, bowing. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"You too."

He straightened and walked away. Kat watched his leave, noticing belatedly that the room had gotten colder and Jack had left a trail of frosted footprints behind him.

Jack hurried through the palace. He wanted to be gone before he ran into anyone else. But first, he had to say goodbye to someone. Reaching one of the bedrooms, he knocked. Hearing acknowledgement, he opened the door and stepped inside.

North stood before a mirror, adjusting his military uniform and the metals and awards on his chest. He scowled at the sash that was draped across his chest. He really did hate uniforms, they were uncomfortable. But he had accepted Ombric's request to return as his student and a guardian and advisor to the royal siblings. He really needed to find and talk to Jack, tell him they were staying.

When he saw Jack in the mirror, North grinned. "Jack, just who I wanted to see." He turned from the mirror and looked at his ward. Seeing Jack's attire, he frowned. Jack was not dressed for the ball. He had changed into his preferred clothes, brown pants, a white shirt, brown vest, and brown cloak thrown over his shoulders. It might have been an acceptable outfit for formal occasions, except Jack had abandoned the socks and shoes North had gotten him and he was missing his over jacket. "What is this? You're not dressed for the ball."

"I'm not going," Jack explained.

North huffed. "Obviously. Well if you insist on not coming, why not explore the palace, maybe you can find new secret passages. We will be here long enough for you to find them all. I've been meaning to talk to you. Ombric requested I return as his student and act as a guardian and advisor to the royal siblings. I've accepted."

"North, I…"

"This will be a good opportunity for you. More stability than you had in the past."

"I never had any problems."

"And now that you've fulfilled your promise, you can work towards new goals."

"North…"

"You'll do well, I know it. You've got something very special inside. You've…" North fell silent as Jack suddenly hugged him. Ten years, and Jack was still so small. He barely came up to North's shoulders. Looking down at him, North remembered the times over the years Jack had actually hugged him. Less and less as he grew older, but when Jack had been young, a little boy plagued by nightmares and uncontrolled powers, he would often seek comfort in the man's arms. He was still skinny and slightly shorter than most his age. But North could not deny that Jack had grown, and grown up into a fine young man, one who North would be proud to call his son. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the youth.

"Nothing." Jack's voice was slightly muffled by North's jacket. "Just wanted to say thanks for everything and sorry for being such a pain."

"You were never a pain. You were a blessing I did not expect."

Jack pulled back, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

North smiled and ruffled his white hair. "Go rest, you look exhausted. If you feel up to it, join us later."

With a nod, Jack left North's room. North watched him leave, trying to ignore the cold feeling that had settled in his belly. Something was going to happen tonight. He just hoped it wouldn't include Jack or the other kids. With a sigh, North shook his head and returned to preparing for the ball. He had to look his best.

* * *

North feels something is wrong...in his belly. Hehe. The next chapter is love hate for me. I love parts and hate others but that's a lot of my chapters actually ha. The story of what actually happened that night at the palace is something that you will finally learn about in the next chapter, but I do want to write an extra chapter about it from Jack's point of view because we only get one side of the story.

Since we're just about to wrap things up, you can begin sending me requests for what parts of the story you want further clarification on and I'll see if I can't write extra chapters on those pieces. I AM doing Jack's POV of the night at the palace. Anything else is up for what you guys want.  
Request away.

And now I cannot procrastinate any longer and must begin discussing Darwin in relation to either Rousseau or Nietzsche as well as write a grant proposal for a genocide prevention program. Oh the joys I shall have this weekend =_= where the feck is my tea and scotch!?


	9. Do svidaniya

I did not look through this at all I am sorry! I have my A&P final and the nervous system is screwing me over worse than a bad M rated fanfiction with Renji and Ichigo as the pairing! I also have my philosophy final tomorrow and I am a history major philosophy and me get along like Titanic and icebergs! And my study buddy put on a song by New Found Glory last night that gave me such a horrible plot bunny for another Nightlight/Katherine story that I stayed up until 4 in the morning writing and we're at 19 pages and counting AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE FANFICTIONS THERE ARE FINALS I'M GOING TO DIE!

Loves for the reviews!

Usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 8

Do svidaniya

In all her dreaming, be it during the day or at night, Kat had never imagined herself in the position she was in. In the back hallway behind the thrones, concealed by a crimson curtain, wearing a dress that cost more than she could have made in a decade of working at the fish market, with a tiara on her head that cost more than she'd make in a lifetime, about to enter a ballroom filled with every important person from all over the universe who were all there to see her. Yep, never imagined this. She had only ever dreamed of finding her family. She would get to Lamadary, go through the crowds looking for a familiar face, asking around for someone who had lost a child ten years ago in Santoff Claussen. She would find them, perhaps in an apartment, perhaps in a modest house, or above a store. They would see her, see her necklace, and know who she was in an instant. Many tears and hugs would follow. She would settle into family life and that would be that.

Nothing had gone as planned. She had gotten to Lamadary and she had been reunited with her family with many hugs and tears, but now she was in a palace, the long lost Grand Duchess Katherine, with her grandfather and little brother. Servants tended (or attempted) to her every need. She was about to rub elbows with the finest. All thanks to a boy with ice powers, a retired former bandit, and an old friend she forgot she had.

"Why are there so many?" she asked, peeking through the curtains. The ballroom was filled with more people than she cared to fathom, and there were quite a few who looked to be about her age.

"For you," Bunnymund answered as he came up behind the princess. "When you vanished you were much too young for your parents to consider marriage. But you are not a child anymore. You are a young lady. This may be a celebration for your return, but it is also a replacement for the usual presentation ceremony that takes place for any girl of consequence when she turns sixteen."

"What?" Kat squeaked. "M-m-marriage!?"

"Not right away," Toothiana assured her, joining the duo. She shot Bunnymund a glare, which he ignored. "But now is a good time to seek out potential marriage partners that would be beneficial to the family."

"But…"

"It's rather like a game," Bunnymund explained. "When you go out there and after you are introduced, any eligible bachelor will offer you his hand for the first dance. Had you been raised among the fold, you would have knowledge of all these men, probably have met them already. You would have opinions on each of them. The point of the first dance is that whoever you have the first dance with is noted to be someone of interest to you. It is a tradition that goes back to before the Golden Age, when families were more competitive. In times of peace, it acts as a link to the past and a way for the young woman to avoid being mobbed for the first dance. Anyone you dance with afterwards is not of as much importance but there is clear interest." Looking at the crowd he pointed to an old man surrounded by several boys of varying age. "That is Old William, a high ranking general in the army. His sons are all named some variation of William, though most just call them William with some prefix, like him," he nodded towards the second oldest William, "is called Tall William. The littlest is Absolute Youngest William. Tall William is a good second choice for dancing, or even a first."

Seeing the colour drain from Kat's face, Toothiana hastily added, "Don't worry about who you pick. Everyone here knows you do not know them. They won't expect you to have any affiliations with any of them. Just trust your gut when choosing. And nothing is written in stone."

Kat allowed herself a sigh of relief, though the thought of dancing with strangers still scared her. There must be someone in the room she knew. Someone she had danced with as a child for fun, people who had been around the palace. But whatever face she could remember would have aged ten years. Black hair turned gray. Face lined and scarred. Straight backs now bent.

"Are you ready?" Kat turned, giving her grandfather her bravest smile. It came out more like a grimace. Ombric chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Do not worry my dear, any mistake you make is easily forgiven, and besides, you look beautiful tonight. Let nothing stop you from having a good time."

His words calmed her, if only slightly. Looking down at herself, Kat appreciated the long, floor length dress. Unlike her dress for the ballet, this one flared at the waist, creating a skirt that bounced slightly with each step. The seamstress had mixed fabrics, using a light blue for the overall dress, and sear silver fabric for the accent piece that wrapped around her back and sides and flowed down the skirt. Starlight thread was embroidered into the bodice, forming decorative circles and spirals patterns. The sleeves wrapped around her upper arms before falling open. Like her brother, other royalty, and members of the military a sash crossed her chest, staring from the right shoulder and resting against the left hip. Hers, as royalty, was a blue a few shades darker than her dress. She wore her moonstone earrings and moonstone necklace that had belonged to her mother. The final touch was the tiara on her head.

"It's time," Ombric announced as North and Sandy approached, Alexei between them. Turning to Kat, he told her to wait until her name was announced to come out. With that, he disappeared through the curtain, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy, Alexei, and North following. Almost instantly the hall fell silent. "Friends! It is good to see you all here today, alive and well. For today we celebrate a most glorious occasion. My granddaughter had been returned to us along with other members of our fold. I am pleased to announce that Nightlight has returned and will be resuming his duties as guardian for my grandchildren." He paused to allow for applause. "Also, my apprentice, Nicholas St. North, has agreed to return and take up position as guardian and advisor to my grandchildren." Another pause for applause. "Now, allow me to reintroduce my granddaughter, Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Katherine Lunanoff!"

That was her queue. Taking a deep breath, Kat pushed aside the curtains and stepped into view. The applause was staggering. Everyone was clapping, some were even cheering. And they were all looking at her. She forced a smile to her face. It would not due to forget every lesson North and Jack had taught her. She gave the crowd a perfectly executed curtsy and a graceful wave which seemed to be a signal for the noise to die down.

"Now," Ombric spoke again once there was silence. "It is a few years late, but Katherine is of age. Let this celebration double as her presentation to the world. Will all the eligible bachelors please step forward?" There was a great shifting as people stepped aside and back, giving the thirty some young men, ranging in age from sixteen to thirty, room to stand in a line before the dais. Turning to his granddaughter, Ombric smiled and swept his hand before the crowd. "My granddaughter, your choice for the first dance?"

If people were staring at her before it was nothing like now. The young men were watching her rather like one watched a prize they wish to win. She looked at each face, searching for a friendly face.

There, near the far left of the line, standing in his customized formal military regalia, staff strapped to his back, was Nightlight. She did not need another second to consider her choice. Trying not to appear as if she was hurrying, Kat made her way down the steps, and up the line, passed all the other young men towards her target. When she stopped before her old friend, he smiled, bowed, and offered his hand. She curtsied and placed her hand in his.

People broke into pairs. The music began again. And just like on the airship, Nightlight and Kat danced as if there was no one else in the room, matching smiles lighting their faces.

Up on the dais, North smirked and accepted a few rolled up bills from the others. Ombric rolled his eyes at them as he settled onto his throne. The atmosphere in the ballroom was like nothing that had been felt since the end of the Golden Age. The last time Ombric saw so many smiling facing, felt such cheer, was at the last anniversary of the Golden Age, where Pitch had interrupted and made his declaration of war. Now, that happy feeling was back. He watched as his granddaughter, no longer a little bud but a beautiful flower in full bloom, danced with Nightlight, who had certainly grown up, though he still had that gangly appearance of one who had grown too tall in a short amount of time. Despite looking all elbows and knees, he danced with the same confidence as any other men in the room.

Tall William managed to snag the second dance but the third one was stolen by Alexei, who demanded to dance with his sister. No one could refuse him of course. North, Bunnymund, and Sandy each danced with her as well as her grandfather before Nightlight swept her into another dance. Hours, and many dances later, Kat excused herself from the dance floor. Her feet had begun to ach several dances ago and all the attention was starting to make her agitated. No one had ever given her this much attention before. It was unnerving. She sat with a sigh of relief on her throne and watched the party goers dance. There was Bunnymund and the others. Nightlight was dancing with Alexei. North had vanished.

Ombric sat in his throne with a sigh and a huff. "Look at them. You were born into this world of glittering jewels, magic, and imagination."

Kat smiled, eyes still scanning the crowd. "I'm glad I found it again."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Jack. I thought he would be here. Unless he is off spending the reward money."

Ombric chuckled. "My darling, he did not take the money."

"What?"

North appeared at Kat's shoulder, looking frantic. "Jack's gone."

"What!?"

"I just went to check on him in his room. He wasn't there."

"Could he be exploring the palace?" Ombric inquired.

"He was acting strangely before…could he have left?" North looked saddened and hurt by the prospect.

"We've got to find him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"It's been hours..."

Kat stood, giving North a flat look, "Don't give up hope yet. Let's go search." She swept from the room, leaving North and Ombric staring after her.

Ombric chuckled. "Go after her. I shall send the others."

North nodded and left.

It did not take Kat long to conclude that Jack was not in the palace. Perhaps he was outside. He had made it clear during their journey he preferred being outside. The palace had a lovely garden; there was a chance he was there. Not bothering to grab a jacket, Kat hurried outside into the cold night. The lanterns glowed brightly, lighting up the night.

Had Kat been paying attention, she would have noticed the shadows writhing.

"Jack!" Kat called out, hoping he would answer this time. "Jack, are you here?"

"Kat."

She turned.

There, on a path leading deeper into the garden stood Jack. Kat sighed. "There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you. What were you…" Jack turned and ran. "Jack wait!" She hiked up her skirts and raced after him. Deeper and deeper into the garden they went, past the orchard of fruit trees, and into the hedge maze. Kat had already gotten lost in there multiple times; she did not like the thought of going in again. But something was wrong with Jack, and she had to help him. "Jack, please stop!"

Oddly enough, Jack did just that. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, next to a large fountain of a weeping angel. Kat stopped. Jack stood frozen in place, arms hanging limply at his side, staff barely clasped in his left hand.

"Jack?"

Suddenly, dark laughter erupted sound as if it came from the very air itself. "It is so nice of you to grace me with your presence, Grand Duchess Katherine." The shadows twisted and joined together, forming a towering figure black as raven feathers with eyes that glowed like a demon's. He stepped out from the darkness, a parody of a welcoming smile upon his face. With a flourish, he bowed. Next to him, Jack remained still as the angel statue. "Ten years and you have grown into a beautiful young woman."

The shadows swirled. Several twined around her feet like demented cats. Kat flinched back. "You…that face…" Something was clawing at her mind. A memory from long ago. That memory that always made her sick to her stomach and ensured she had nightmares. "Pitch…"

"Ah so you do remember. That wonderful night on the ice." The shadows shrieked. Darkness rose up in a cataclysmic tornado that sucked in all the light. Moaning and groaning, the fearlings swarmed around Kat, tugging at her dress and pulling at her hair. And though Jack made no move, frost crept along the ground, coating everything in a thin layer of ice.

"What have you done to him Pitch?" Kate demanded, snatching the hem of her dress from the fingers of one fearling. It ripped.

Pitch laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. "People are so easy to control, particularly when they are alone and vulnerable." He glided over to Jack, wrapping one arm around the lad. "I found this one standing outside the palace, debating whether to go or not. He seemed so unsure, so I helped him."

"You monster!"

His smile vanished. Rage contorted his face into a mask of madness and cruelty. "You're family made me into this!" he snarled. "I did my job! And the thanks I get is taken over by fearlings and turned into this!" He paused, apparently startled by his own yelling. He took a deep breath and let it out, the condescending smile returning to his face. He raised a locket attached to a chain and began to swing it back and forth. "But what goes around comes around and around and around and around!" More fearlings were appearing. They went after Kat and Jack, and while Kat fought back Jack simply stood there, like a statue.

"Stop it!" She slapped a fearling away. They cackled, flying just out of her reach. "I am not afraid of you!" she declared, glaring ferociously at the Nightmare King.

He chuckled darkly. "I can fix that. Care for a swim under the ice?"

His words had no meaning to Kat, but they had a tremendous effect on Jack. All the colour in his face drained. Eyes that had been half closed snapped open, pupils so dilated that one could barely see the colour of his irises. He opened his mouth and screamed, crumbling to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

She dived for him, evading a blast of shadow magic by a hand's length. Gathering him into her arms, she dragged him away from the fountain. Pitch's attack had shattered the carved angel, the water spraying everywhere. Clawed hands grabbed her, yanking her away from Jack, who dropped and lay on the ground screaming, head in his hands. Up and up she flew, the fearlings cackling gleefully.

"No one can save you now!" Pitch shouted up to her.

"Wanna bet?" Pitch turned only to be greeted with a punch to the jaw.

In the air, a sword blade glinted off the light cast by the glow of a diamond dagger as it sliced through the fearlings. Kat screamed as she dropped. Almost instantly she fell silent as arms caught and held her tight. Looking up at the face of her savior, joy filled her heart seeing Nightlight smiling at her.

Their moment of joy was short lived. There was a noise like a knife cutting through uncooked meat. Nightlight gasped, back arching forward. His arms went limp. With a scream, Kat plummeted. Her chin hit the unforgiving ground. Then she stopped. Toothiana hovered above her, having caught her by the ankle. Her eyes wide but she was not looking at Kat. Her eyes were glued to the scene above, where Nightlight was being manhandled by several monstrous fearlings. They forced him, dagger still shoved into the small of his back, to the ground before their king.

Pitch took one look at Nightlight and let out an angry hiss. "You!" He flung his leg out, connecting with a loud crack against Nightlight's ribs. "You are the one who imprisoned me!" He lashed out again, this time knocking the elven man from the fearlings' grasp. "For ten years!" He threw a punch. "Stuck in that blasted cave under Santoff Claussen!" Nightlight made no noise but his face had white and he gritted his blood stained teeth. "Ten years of my life!" Pitch roared. He gave Nightlight one final, brutal punch before reaching down and dragging him up by his hair. "What made you leave?" he demanded; face barely an inch from the boy's. "Why did you finally release me?"

Nightlight choked, coughed, and shook his head.

Pitch gave the white stands in his grip a harsh tug. "Tell me!"

Panting, blood dribbling from the edges of his mouth and both nostrils, Nightlight choked out, "Heard…heard…" his voice was horse and scratchy, like he had gargled gravel or someone had taken sandpaper to his vocal cords. "Heard her…crying…" Pitch, his fearlings, everyone but Jack, turned to stare at Kat, who by now was on her feet again.

"But I…I…" she blinked, eyes going wide. "I ran away from the orphanage on my founding day. I spent the day in the woods crying. But how…I must have been miles away."

Nightlight managed a shaky smile. "Heard you…crying…crying before…felt I had to…to come this…this time…was…was important."

With a noise of disgust, Pitch tossed Nightlight aside and turned towards the princess. Toothiana and North stepped between them, swords at the ready. Nightmares swarmed them.

Rolling his eyes, the Nightmare King turned and made his way towards Jack, who still lay on the ground, holding his head and screaming. "Dear boy, you are very loud did you know that?" He reached down. His fingers had barely grazed Jack's cheek when something barreled into his side, knocking him off his feet. North glared at him, swords raised.

"Stay away from my son."

Laughter exploded from the Nightmare King. "Oh, truly that is rich. You? His father? Well you have certainly done a wonderful job in raising him." Chuckling, he spread his arms wide, indicating the ice covered area, the nightmares and fearlings, the chaos. "This is all his doing! His obsession, his fear. All of this insanity, his making. Do you know what happened that night, ten years ago?"

North tightened his hold on his swords.

"That pathetic guardian sent the royals out with this child, barely old enough to be losing his teeth. They got as far as the river and thought it a good idea to try running across the frozen water instead of taking the bridge. He panicked seeing me. Panicked and ran, straight into an area where the ice was too thin, even for him. He was soaking wet when you found him was he not?" North did not have to say anything; the look on his face said it all. "He was a child, given too big a task, and he's still a child now, afraid of his own shadow. And you call him your son?"

"Yes."

"Pathetic." With a sweep of his arm, nightmares knocked North off his feet, landing just a short way from Kat who screamed.

While North had held Pitch's attention, she had made her way over to Nightlight. With Nightlight's staff, she had managed to destroy several nightmares, but upon realizing some of their fellows were being killed, more had turned and swarmed around the pair like angry bees. Clutching Nightlight's broken frame to her with one arm and his staff with another, she tried to fend off the monsters. But there was only one of her and many nightmares.

"Kat!"

"Oh my, which on, which one?" Pitch mused as the shadows formed a bow and arrow. "The baby or the beauty, the thief, and the brat?" As he debated, his minions flocked towards Sandy, Toothiana, and Bunnymund, keeping them busy. "Hmm…perhaps…you three." He turned, bow string taut, arrow aimed at Nightlight, North, and Kat. "Good bye, your highness."

"No!"

The arrow stopped short, barely two feet from its first intended victim. The temperature dropped. Snow began to swirl as the wind sped up to blizzard force winds. Hail pelted everyone. One particularly large piece knocked the locket from Pitch's grasp.

Just as suddenly as the blizzard had come, it vanished. The silence in its aftermath was more deafening than the roaring winds.

Then a single cry rose up. "Jack!"

The young winter spirit lay crumbled in front of North. Veins of darkness spread up his neck and down his arms from the point where the arrow had pierced his chest. North gathered Jack up in his arms, cradling the boy like a child. He was much too pale, and looked impossibly small compared to the giant North. Toothiana let out a war cry that was echoed by Bunnymund's Pookan war cry. Sandy's whips cracked twice as fast. The area descended into chaos again.

Something landed near Kat's hand as a nightmare charged passed. It was Pitch's locket. Even while not in his hands, darkness engulfed it. Grasping Nightlight's staff tightly, she stabbed it into the locket.

The shadows froze. Pitch gasped. Turning, he scrambled for the locket. "Give me that!"

North's sword came up, stopping Pitch's approach.

"This is for Jack and Nightlight!" She stabbed the locket again.

Pitch screamed, clutching at his chest.

"This is for my family!" Another stab. Another scream. "And this…this is for you! Do svidaniya!" With one final stab the shadows surrounding the locket dissipated. With a cry that filled the night and deafened the combatants, Pitch exploded in a mixed tangle of shadows and streams of light.

Blinking in the aftermath of the explosion, Kat gasped. Kneeling there was the ghostly form of a man in a general's uniform, the uniform of the combined military of the Constellations, the Golden Army. The man, pale, with inky black hair and a handsome face, blinked and looked around confused.

From the locket rose the ghostly figure of a little girl. She had the same black hair as the man, warm dark blue eyes, and a happy smile on her face. She walked over to the kneeling general and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, he looked surprised. His surprise melted away and he hugged her tight, pulling the little girl into his lap. His mouth moved but they could hear no words. Tears fell from his eyes.

From the shadows, a woman appeared. She was tall, dressed in a simple blue homespun dress, with her dark auburn hair tied back with a black and gold ribbon. She approached the general and young girl. Both greeted her with happy but silent cries of joy. Standing with the little girl cradled in one arm, the general wrapped the other around the woman, placing a loving kiss on her lips. Smiling, the family waved to the gathered people before turning and walking away. They vanished into the night. The locket glowed one last time before disappearing as well.

"That…that was…" Bunnymund was at a loss for words.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" Attention shifted from the ghost family to North. Jack was cradled in his arms, still as death. "He's gone now lad, wake up."

"Jack, come back," Toothiana begged, grasping one of Jack's limp hands. "You cannot leave like this."

"Rabbit!" North snapped, looking up at Bunnymund with a desperate look in his eyes. "You've got to have something! Anything! Please."

But the pooka shook his head. "I am sorry; I have nothing to heal these types of wounds."

"No," North moaned, clutching the winter sprite to him. "No. No. No."

Kat rubbed at her wet cheeks as tears streamed down them. Remembering a lesson her grandfather had taught her long ago, she clasped her hands together and recited, "I believe, I believe, I believe." North joined in the chant, then Toothiana, and finally Bunnymund. Sandy silently mouthed the words. Nightlight let out a sad whimper like noise and closed his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears.

Nothing happened.

"Oh Jack," Toothiana sighed.

North let out a mournful howl, clutching Jack's limp body to his chest.

"If you would stop choking me I'd talk," a muffled voice commented.

"Jack!"

The boy grinned wearily, "Hey guys." There was a harsh slap. Jack yelped. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You are a positively horrible boy," Kat exclaimed, tears spilling from her eyes. Nightlight nodded. "Don't you ever scare us like that again or I shall slap you harder!"

"Let's go home," North suggested.

Everyone was in agreement with that. Together, some limping, others being carried, the group made their way back to the palace, to home.

* * *

I had a lot of trouble with Pitch in this story. I wanted him to remain unseen most of the time because he is not some 80's, 90's, early 2000's villain where they are stupid and mess up all the time and are so easily beaten. He is harsh. He can fight against the Guardians and almost win damn it except for those meddling kids (lol). But his end I knew what I wanted to do. He would not just die. He is not pure evil, he has his purposes, his reasons, his heartbreaking back story. So I gave some happiness back to him. Book!verse spoilers. Pitch had a daughter. Go read the books to know the rest of his back story. Omg, all my cries!

One last chapter everyone! And then I'll go about writing the extra when I have time during break :)

It has been a joy to write for all of you and I'm so glad yall enjoyed the story and stuck with it! Much loves!


	10. Epilogue

I rewrote this chapter 3 times. 3 times! O_O the last time I rewrote it listening to Les Miserables soundtrack because I'm excited for the movie and THAT soundtrack with Hugh Jackman! (yeeeeeee!) My biggest problem was making it work as a nice ending that was not too busy or chaotic and ended with a kiss like the movie because I'm a sucker for happy endings and ending kisses hehe.

This chapter is short I'M SORRY but it is a nice ending and I like how it is. I'll speak more at the end. But for now, I want to thank you all for having stuck with this story, reviewing it, and enjoying it :) I am very grateful! Here is the last chapter of the story (not including extra) so until I actually get those chapters written, I'll say, enjoy!

Usual disclaimers

* * *

Epilogue

Standing by the grand windows of her bedroom suite, the Grand Duchess Katherine slowly swayed back and forth, humming softly. The little bundle in her arms continued to sniffle, fighting a losing battle against sleep. He was a stubborn born, like his mother. He wanted to stay up despite being cranky because he was tired. Really, he should have been in bed hours ago, but the guests would not give her leave to put the little prince down. So he decided to be contrary and stay awake being fussy despite being as exhausted as his poor mother.

Katherine rather wished she had just left the stupid party, but it _was_ her anniversary party and the guest of honor could not simply leave without a good excuse. And how finding a wayward youth who might have simply wandered off was a better excuse than putting down a baby whose tantrums were legendary, Katherine did not know. Certainly by the time the party had ended everyone was wishing she had put the baby to bed. He had screamed his head off for a good quarter of an hour.

But a quick bath and some alone time with mommy was curing him right up. Soon he might even been in a well enough mood to nurse which Katherine was sure was the reason for half his fuss.

When he yawned, Katherine switched to singing the lullaby she had previously been humming. It was the final straw. The sniffling and whining stop and Katherine was able to settle into the rocking chair and nurse. More asleep than awake at this point, the baby drank out of reflex. His little tummy was almost full when the door opened and his dad walked in.

"Is Mary asleep?" Katherine asked, keeping her voice to a whisper.

Nightlight nodded and came to stand next to the pair. One bleary blue eye opened at the sound of his dad's approach, took one look up at the man and huffed before turning away. He was full and ready for bed now. Katherine snickered.

"I think Jack's a bad influence on Little Jack," she commented as she tucked the baby into his crib beside their bed. "He always seems to try to prove himself whenever you're around."

Nightlight rolled his eyes and caught his wife around the waist. They stood in silence for a moment, simply watching Little Jack finally fall asleep. Little Jack took after his father in all but temperament, the exact opposite of his older sister Mary who looked like her mother but acted like her father which caused Katherine endless amount of grief when Nightlight and the elder Jack would get into fights that little Mary insisted on being part of.

There was a gentle knock and a head appeared in the doorway. "Kids all sleeping?" North inquired. The couple nodded. "Good. Jamie just fell asleep a few minutes ago so I'll tell Jack and Elisa to go to sleep since there are no whining brats to worry about." Katherine whispered thanks. Elisa, her maid and dearest friend and Jack's wife, had just had their first child not long after Little Jack was born. Jamie was a very fussy baby and kept both his parents busy though Elisa still insisted on doing her job as maid to the Grand Duchess which included helping to deal with the prince and princess.

The two had just begun to relax when the door opened against without the person bothering to knock. Katherine gave her brother a half hearted glare. "Knock," she hissed.

Alexei smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, but Sascha is asking for you and will not leave until you speak with her." Sascha was a child of the neighboring Constellation and was currently engaged to young William. She and Katherine had become friends and the girl sought Katherine's advice on anything involving love and marriage. She had recently been coming and visiting more often, obviously getting nervous about the impending wedding.

"Very well, I shall see her, but," she added as she left Nightlight's arms, "no one else."

The siblings went down to a parlor where guests waited. Sascha was worrying the sleeve of her dress and biting her lip. When she saw her friend, she leapt to her feet and hurried over. They hugged each other briefly. "Whatever is the matter?" Katherine asked, clasping the girl's arms. She was shaking.

"Oh! Will has just told me he picked his eldest brother as his best man and that made me remember I haven't gotten my maid of honor or the dresses and we haven't picked out the flowers for the wedding and…" she might have continued on had Katherine not shaken her.

"Calm down Sascha. Now, let's take it one at a time. Why did you want to see me?"

"Because I want you as my matron of honor!" Sascha exclaimed, still shaking and still clearly in a panic because the music was not selected either!

Katherine was elated. "I would be happy to!" Hugging her friend again, she grinned. "Do not fret Sascha. I will help you. Now clam down and go see Young William, he's probably panicking because you are not by his side."

"Oh thank you Katherine! You are a life saver. I know you'll make the perfect matron of honor!" With that she hurried away, calling for her future husband.

A snort from the other door to the parlor had Katherine turning around. Bunnymund and Toothiana stood in the doorway. "She panics much too easily," Toothiana observed, walking in. Bunnymund followed with a tray of tea and cakes. Sanderson followed a moment later. "She'll need a tranquilizer on her wedding day."

"Young Will shall no doubt calm her down somehow," Katherine replied. When offered a cake she shook her head. "I am going to bed. I shall see you all in the morning. If Elisa attempts to get up before Jamie does to assist me in any way, do stop her please." They assured her they would and Katherine left.

She stopped briefly at Mary's room. The little girl was fast asleep in a nest of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Her favorite, a Himalayan goose, was tucked under her chin. Katherine kissed her daughter, gently brushing aside the locks of brown hair so much like her own. "Good night my dear," she whispered. The little girl did not stir. Smiling, Katherine slipped out and returned to her room.

Nightlight was standing by the balcony windows, looking out at the starlit, moonlit sky. She joined him, relaxing when he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. It was a brief moment of peace the two so rarely got with a palace and Constellation to help run, and two children to keep up with.

"You know," Katherine whispered, pulling out of Nightlight's hold, "Amongst all the fuss of tonight, we didn't get to dance more than once." She went over to the music box. A few twists of the necklace and the music began to play. Setting it on the night stand, she returned to Nightlight. They danced through the room, to the melody of the music box, under the light of the full moon. Nightlight pulled her close as the music began to slow and fade, dipping his head just enough to press his lips to hers. Katherine smiled against the kiss, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

The night brightened as falling stars shot across the sky. Katherine pulled out of the kiss, laughing softly and pointing excitedly at the stars as they streaked across the night sky. Nightlight grinned and spun around, sweeping her up into his arms. He nodded his head towards the shooting stars.

"Why do I need to make a wish?" she asked when he glanced at her then at the stars. "I've got everything I want right here." Cupping his cheeks, she pulled him into another kiss as the music box finally fell silent.

* * *

Any time I imagine Katherine and Nightlight having children I imagine them named Mary, Jack, and Tom. I grew up with my mother reading Mother Goose rhymes and stories, and she had VHS tapes with them as well so I had a very imaginative childhood. The most common names were Jack, Mary, and Tom and with Katherine being Mother Goose she would name her children as such and Nightlight has no naming sense so he lets her decide the names XD

Anyways, I'll probably throw up an extra chapter with more on the children but let's get this straight:

Mary is the eldest, Jack (Jackson) known as Little Jack being the second. He is slightly older than Jack and Elisa's son Jamie. They later have a daughter named Sophie.

If anyone remembers the 1970's Jack Frost movie, Elisa is the woman from that, so she's not technically an OC, rather an AU crossover XD

I can't think of anything else important to mention right now, except how thankful I am to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. I'll start on those extra's soon but it will have to wait until after the holidays. Family and such. Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, whatever you celebrate and if you don't celebrate anything, Happy New Year!

Until the extra/next story! Do svidaniya!


	11. Extra A Snowy Night

Greetings everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday and are looking forward to having a great New Years! I've been busy but I finally managed to just sit down and write this out. It's Jack's back story or part of it, it's how he came to be with North and what happened the night of the Last Battle.  
It is, again, unbeta-ed and unedited so if you see problems just tell me and I'll fix them.

For now, enjoy the chapter!

Usual disclaimers

* * *

Extra 1

A Snowy Night

He was going to die! That was all Jack could think as he led Wizard Ombric and the royal siblings through the labyrinth of tunnels and secret passageways of the palace. He had found them while trying to avoid doing kitchen work when he was younger. They spanned the entire palace and into the grounds, quick exits for the royals back in darker times. Certainly these tunnels were serving their purpose now though he wished they did not have to. The noise of the battle echoed through the thick walls. People were screaming. Fearlings and nightmare men cackling. Jack was scared. But he could not admit to it. Not in front of the royals.

"_Promise me you'll get them to safety!"_ The guardian, Nightlight, he had been so serious, a hint of desperation in his voice. There was also fear, but that did not stop the older boy, so it couldn't stop Jack. Besides, he had promised.

"Out this way!" Jack called. The door was jammed shut, having not been used in years. It took Jack a moment to force it open. Outside, the winds howled. He looked around, trying to see through the swirling snow. There! Across the river! The run way for the ship. "We'll run across the river, its solid!" The princess clutched at her grandfather's hand, tears still streaming down her face. She kept looking back, as if waiting for her guardian who Jack felt would not be joining them. And if they didn't hurry, no one would be getting away. At least the battle was keeping Pitch and his army too busy to notice them.

The ice creaked when the group stepped on it. It had been a mild winter so far. The river might be frozen but the ice was not thick. They would have to hurry but be careful. "Watch out," Jack ordered. If there was one thing he knew, it was cold. He waved his staff in front of him as he lead the group across, feeling the ice strengthen just enough to hold them. As long as no one else joined them, they would…

A figure in black appeared from the shadows. Jack halted; staff coming up in what he hoped was a threatening manner. But a boy of six – he was almost seven though! – stood little chance against the Nightmare King and as Pitch loomed over them, Jack felt his heart freeze and panic seize him.

"What's this? A baby knight protecting the royal family?" His voice was colder and harsher than any blizzard Jack had ever felt (and he had been born on the Winter Solstice during the worst blizzard in a hundred years so he knew blizzards). "How cute…will you last longer than the other?"

Katherine let out a noise that was as much a scream as a sob. Ombric roared something in words that the children did not know but Pitch apparently did because he threw back his head and laughed.

"He fell easily, just as you now will!" His expression darkened and he lifted a hand. Shadows swirled upwards from the locket he grasped, shifted and lengthening to form a large, wicked scythe. "It's time to end the line of the Lunanoffs forever!" He swung. Jack lfited his staff and managed to block the blade. Sparks of ice and shadow flared. The force knocked Jack back but he stayed on his feet, a feat for one so small.

"Go!" he yelled at the royals. "I'll hold him off!" If he was going to die he would die like his father before him, in battle with honor!

Ombric dragged Katherine away as Jack continued to block Pitch's path again and again. The shadow scythe was large and deadly but cumbersome, slow to swing around while Jack was small and fast, hitting with lightning quick strikes and dancing just out of reach. The ice groaned. It did not like the movements and fighting, especially without Jack attending to it. All his focus was on avoiding the blade that would injury him and (if some of the poisonous shadows got into the wound) turn him into a fearling and stopping Pitch from reaching the royals. He would keep him promise.

They fought and struggled for what felt like hours but in reality were only minutes. Jack collected a fine collection of cuts and bruises in that time, one particularly bad one going down his side. But his ice kept the shadow infection from getting in and so he fought on. After another blocked attack, Pitch snarled. "You little brat!" he snarled, face twisting into a mask of anger and hate. "You think you have the right to even face me? The great Pitch!? I am the Nightmare King! You should fear me!"

"I do!" Jack yelled. It was true. He felt his hands shaking and knees trembling in terror. "But I made a promise!"

Pitch spat. "Then take your promise with you to hell." He swung his blade up over his head. Jack raised his staff, preparing for another block. But when the blade came down it missed Jack entirely. Instead, it sunk into the thin ice. The ice beneath and around Jack blew apart. He barely managed to gasp before the rushing water sucked him under. "Good bye ice child," Pitch chuckled. "We shall not meet again." He looked around. "Now where are those royals?"

It would be years before anyone knew what had happened to Pitch, the Grand Duchess, or the guardian Nightlight. But another story was beginning to unfold just down the river, in the middle of the battlefield.

The ice had long since broken, the water speeding by, taking anyone – fearling, soldier, etc. – careless enough to fall in to a watery grave. But the battlefield, seconds before a disorganized mass of fighters, swords clashing, creatures writhing, and blood and screams and dying cries, was now almost silent. The blinding light had killed half of the remains of Pitch's army and the rest had retreated in terror. Now the remains of the Golden Age army collected their dead and wounded. One soldier staggered to the river to get away from the stench of death. It was still present there on the banks, but now at least it was bearable.

There was blood everywhere, soaked his clothes, his hair, it was on his hands, and face. He wanted to be cleaned. He had never felt more disgusted even when he had been a bandit. The fast moving water looked inviting enough and Nicholas St. North, one and only apprentice of the Wizard Ombric, had no qualms about dunking his hands into the freezing water in hopes of washing some of the blood away. He splashed it on his face, shaking his head like a dog to get the ward off the worst of the chill. There was still so much blood, particularly in his hair. He was ducking to splash water into his hair when a shadow on the ice just upstream caught his eye. Was it another dead body? The ice would surely crack soon and another body of a brave soldier would be lost.

With a sigh, North heaved himself up and made his way upstream towards the shadow. He should probably join his comrades in the cleanup, despite how much blood coated him. The closer he got, the more clearly through the snow he could see. It helped that the winds were dying at last, and the snow fall slowing. How odd, the soldier looked so small. Small like a…a child. The ice groaned.

North broke into a run and threw himself onto the edge of the ice. He grasped the small figure and tugged it off the ice just in time as the ice gave way and floated away. North looked down at the figure he had rescued. In his arms was a small child, probably too young to have lost his first baby tooth! With white hair and pale skin, tiny hands gripping a wooden shepherd's staff that was much too big for him. He bled from many wounds and was shaking violently, the sound of his breathing rattling in his chest.

North would question forever more what made him leave the battlefield with the boy instead of calling for a medic. Even in years to come, when his grandchildren asked, North could not answer. All he was able to say was that he felt there was something about the boy he had pulled from the ice, that he had something very special inside of him. So, dying child in arms, and ignoring the calls of his comrades, North fled the battlefield.

An acquaintance who was known as an accomplished inventor, chocolatier, confectionery, and physician lived just on the outskirts of Santoff Claussen, away from the hustle and bustle of the city for the peace to do his work but close enough that should there be a need he could be there quickly. In the pandemonium that was that day, E. Aster Bunnymund had been preparing healings potions (all with chocolate as the main ingredient) with plans to run out to the hospitals and then seek out his friend Ombric. He was delayed, however, when there was a frantic knocking at his door along with the unmistakable voice of North shouted at him to open up.

"Blast you rabbit! I haven't got time for your delays!"

He had half a mind to make the man wait, but there was panic at the edge of North's words so Bunnymund opened the door to be greeted with a most unusual sight. Nicholas St. North, once bandit prince, standing in his doorway, covered in blood and clutching a child in his arms. There were few things that would shock Bunnymund. This was one. His jaw actually dropped.

"Help him," North begged. "Please."

Wordlessly, the pooka took the tiny child. He gave a watery cry that sounded far too much like someone gargling water to be healthy which turned into a gasping cough. Bunnymund found his voice as he turned and hurried into his home. "We must work fast."

It was hours before Bunnymund set out with his medicines. North, now cleaned up and with his own wounds treated, stayed behind to watch over the boy. He looked like a tiny mummy all wrapped up in bandages already trained red. It had taken forcing a particularly nasty tasting potion down his throat before the boy, unconscious and crying, vomited and coughed up the water in his lungs. There was still an unhealthy rattling in his lungs with every breath but it was an improvement over how it had sounded just a few hours ago.

Bunnymund had said he would not wake for hours, if not days but North stayed by his side. Again, he did not know why, but something inside him told him to stay. And so he did. And when the boy cried out in his sleep he cradled him gently, wiping away the tears and chasing away the nightmares. Bunnymund returned the next day, exhausted but content. Or he was until he saw the state the boy was in. Winter elves were not meant to get very hot; they kept their core temperature cool using the water in the air, especially when in hotter places. But when they got fevers, the situation was a dire one indeed.

The fever did not break for over a week. When his temperature finally dropped back to normal the boy was too weak to do much but cry piteously, refusing food and taking only the occasional sip of iced water in-between bouts of sleep that lasted half the day. It was over a month before he was well enough to walk again and it seemed with the return of his mobility his true personality, that of a mischievous prankster, reawakened.

"Out!" Bunnymund ordered after the third experiment ruined by the curious boy. "He's well! You're well! Go! Out! I've had enough!"

North laughed as he and Jack – he had finally told them his name the first time he woke up fully – ran out of the inventor's house, dodging books and various equipment. "Let's go bug another friend I know. She'll love you."

"You mean you're gonna keep me?" The hopeful look on the boy's face was heartbreaking. How could he say no? Lifting the boy up onto his shoulders North picked his direction and started walking.

"Of course," North told him, "I wouldn't have saved you if I wasn't going to keep you. You've got something very special inside of you. And I plan to see it through. Besides, I did promise to stay and help you find the princess."

And so began the adventure of Nicholas St. North and Jackson Overland Frost.

* * *

Jack is a little baby compared to Nightlight and Katherine! I love him! He's adorable!

Some back information that I couldn't find a good place to put in here: Jack is an orphan. His father, a shepherd, died trying to protect his family from Cossacks (the very same that North left as fate would have it. North's back story is he was abandoned in the wild as a baby/toddler and grew up there until he was at least in his teens when the Cossacks found him, taught him their language, etc. He left because they were too blood thirsty and had a horrible disregard for human life which he could not stand. He became a bandit then, the best of them all! In the book, he came to Santoff Claussen, stuff happened, and he became Ombric's apprentice. In this story he was captured by the Military, made to join them as a soldier to repent, and caught Ombric's attention.) Anyway! Jack's father and mother died, Jack (only four at the time) got away and was picked up by a passing military unit who brought him to the palace where he was put into the care of the head of the kitchen who died on the night of the Final Battle (a lot of palace staff did).

Jack (and his parents) are winter elves, a race of elves that go by several names including ice elves, snow elves, etc. They live in cold places, like Siberia and while native to Earth can be found in other places. When in hot places, they'll keep to HUMID and hot places because they can take the moister from the air/on their skin and freeze it to keep cool. Winter elves will NEVER be found in hot, dry climates. Their body temperature is much lower than normal and fevers are very dangerous to them. Jack's biggest problem in the case of the river was it was movign much too fast for a little boy with little control over hsi powers to stop. Plus he inhaled water, which is bad, it's called drowning.

So, that's this extra done. Next will be Nightlight's story :D!

Read! Enjoy! And review!


	12. Extra Nightlight

Hi all! Thank you for the reviews! As usual I am touched! Each review is like a hug and a pat on the back! So hugs all around! -cyber hugs! cyber hugs everywhere!-

So, this chapter. Wrote it in less than Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie if that tells you a time frame but I knew exactly what I wanted to write, what I wanted to say and how it would end. Of course, it did not follow that path at all and Nightlight took control of me and took over this chapter. I rather like it better than my original idea. Nightlight is a very good writer XD And this is his chapter. His story of how he was freed from Pitch and came to run into Katherine that day at the forest crossroads.

Personally, this is my favorite chapter because it came out so awesome! And I love Nightlight so a chapter all about him is just love!

Usual disclaimers!

* * *

Extra: Nightlight

It was dark and it was cold.

That was all he knew. All that filled his memories except for a distant voice that called to him occasionally. Otherwise it was silent. Utter silence amongst bone chilling cold and an endless darkness that stretched on forever. He did not remember how long he had been there. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades. Maybe centuries. Maybe a millennium! All he knew was that he had been there for a long time and could not recall how long. All he could remember was a bright flash…and then darkness.

Oh how he hated the darkness.

He disliked the dark.

He disliked the cold.

He disliked the silence.

He disliked the entire situation he found himself in and he could not recall why or how he had ended up in it. When he tried all he came up with were wisps of recollections, of the burning need to protect, to defend. But who and from what he knew not. Oh how he wished he did.

The silence continued.

The darkness seemed to shift closer to him. It had been for all the time he was locked away there. It shifted closer every now and then, chipping away at his glow, the only source of light in this endless void. What would happen when all his glow was gone? Would he die? Would he finally be free from this prison? Would what he was keeping at bay be free? Such questions he did not ponder long for the answers were ones he did not wish to know. He just wanted to be free. To fly and play.

Freedom.

A distant dream.

The darkness pressed in and he sat, curled up, as time moved on.

It was dark and it was cold and he was scared.

Time passed.

The shadows were nearer to him. He did not like it. Not one bit but a part of him was hopeful. Was his torture nearly over?

_Sob._

He froze. What was that?

_Sob. _

A cry.

He knew that cry. He had heard it before. It was the only sound to ever pierce the silence. But it was not a real sound. He heard it not from his ears but from his heart, from his mind. The sound echoed from a place within him that was bound to the outside. To light and sounds and warmth. He could not reach that place though and after trying in vain so many times in his early time entrapped in this prison he had given up. Hope can be a cruel thing when what you want dangles just out of reach, always out of reach, forever unobtainable. It hurt.

_Sob_.

He did not like that noise. Not one bit. He loathed that sound. Despite being the only thing he heard in all his memory, he wanted it to go away. It made his heart physically hurt, like a shard of ice was impaling his heart, twisting and freezing. He cried whenever he heard it because he could not leave to help. He had to stay, to protect, to guard, to imprison just as he was imprisoned.

The crying was particularly harsh this time. The person was very upset. So upset.

A tug.

He felt a tug!

A tug at his heart.

What a strange sensation! It seemed to pull him towards the crying person. A part of him, the part that demanded he guard, he protect, was demanded him to move. This was not the place to be guarding anymore. There was something else. Someone else that needed his guarding, his protecting. It was not okay for him to leave this place but he must. His heart demanded it.

_Why?_

What? What was that?

_Why am I alone?_

A voice?

_Someone please, come and find me._

He had heard that voice before, or had he? No. Yes. It was important he knew that.

_Please, someone take me home!_

Home. Warmth. Light.

Today was important. He had heard those sobs before. He knew those tears. But never before had he felt such a desperate need to go to them, to comfort, to wipe away the tears and silence the sobs.

He had to go to the person.

He needed to make the tears and cries and sadness go away.

He would.

He stood, stiff limbs moving for the first time in an eternity. Reaching out, he felt for that warmth and light and sound that was also just dangling out of reach and grabbed it.

Light and warmth and sound flooded the void. He shot upward. Up! Up! And out! Out of the prison! Out of the dark and cold and silence! He was free! Free at last! He flew upward, out of the cavern, up into the air. It felt wonderful, it felt splendid, it felt –

TWANG!

CRASH!

It felt like cloth and it was cold! But not heart freezing cold like the prison. The white powder around him was the source of the cold and the air was chilly. Every breath he released produced a small cloud. Oh how wonderful. But oh how cold. He needed warmth. He needed…clothes. Oh dear, no wonder he felt so chilled! He had no clothes! The only thing he had was a staff with a diamond dagger that glowed with moonlight.

Looking around he spotted the thing he had flown into. A clothes line. With clothes! He glanced around. He should ask permission. Stealing was bad.

There was a shriek. He jumped and whirled around. An older woman stood there, a basket on her hip, and a young woman on her other side. "Goodness gracious! What are you doing out here without a stitch on!?"

He opened his mouth and tried to explain. There was someone crying. He had to find them.

A strangled croak was all the noise he could make. And just like that the brilliant surge of energy that had fueled his escape dissipated. He was cold. He was exhausted. And he was very, very hungry. The world spun and he had just enough time to hear the two womenfolk yell before darkness consumed him again.

He was back in the dark, cold, quiet prison! He did not want to be here! He had to go. She needed him! She…who was she…?

He woke to light and warmth and noise and two women and two men standing over him. He blinked and managed a weary smile.

"He's alive," the oldest man proclaimed in a gruff sort of voice. "Now he can answer what he was doing outside in the cold in his birthday suit."

"Leave him alone Dmitri, he looks like he's been put through the mill," snapped the older woman.

"Anya, you bring a young man into our house without even knowing his story…"

"He passed out. Look at him, he's skin and bones!"

"I don't think he can tell his story dad," the young woman commented. "Those scars on his neck certainly seem to indicate that."

Neither the older man nor older woman heard her. They continued to argue though in his private opinion, the older woman was going to win. Seeing that neither was listening to her, the young woman turned to him and offered him a slight smile. "Bet you're hungry. You're skin and bones as mom said."

He nodded and managed to sit up as she offered him a bowl of steaming hot soup which he ate right up. Another two bowls of soup and some bread later he was full and warm and ready to try and explain his story. It made no sense to them, they did not understand the specifics but they got that he had been a prisoner, a captive, and only just escaped.

"Poor thing," the older woman sighed. Her husband seemed less suspicious after hear (reading) the tale. He and his son went to find clothes that would fit their guest.

He could not walk without help. He could float and only for a brief periods. The family allowed him to stay for a week. Four days he spent gaining his strength (and some weight) back. The other three were spent repaying the family for their kindness, helping out with chores, chopping wood, going hunting with the son. At the end of the week he left, clothed in well worn but warm hand-me-downs, with a full belly, and strength back in his limbs. He waved goodbye, grinning and set out to find where his heart was leading him.

He walked for what seemed like hours. The tug was pulling at him harder and more insistently now. The thing he sought was close now. That which he was meant to guard and protect was nearby! His heart began to beat faster in excitement. His pulse quickened. He started to run, face breaking out into a smile as bright as his glow.

"Send me a sign!" a voice called. "Or…or something…please." Could that be…

His foot caught on a root buried in the snow. He stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance but his momentum was too great! He couldn't stop!

He crashed into something very solid and very warm. They went flying and landed in a snow bank in a tangle of limbs.

"Wh-what in the world!?" The person he had hit pushed themselves up. He quickly did so as well. Warm gray met bright blue. They stared. His face exploded in red as he realized their position, him practically on her, and he threw himself away from her, waving his arms to regain and keep his balance.

"Calm down," she explained. "It's okay, apology accepted."

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. Noticing she was still in the snow bank, he offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. Well this was not the meeting he had been hoping for. What a way to make a first impression! Sheepishly, he rubbed his head and gave a stiff bow. He was an idiot! How could he make such a bad first impression! And on the person he was looking for! For he felt sure this was who he was looking for. His heart felt at peace, the tug no longer leading him anywhere. He was where he needed to be.

"It's okay, really," she told him, "…can you talk?"

Well yes and no. Over the past week he had tried again and again. He found he could speak a little bit but it hurt and he sounded horrible. With a grimace, he tugged his scarf and high collar down to show her the scars on his neck. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. A rough croak sounded then his voice faded. Oh well.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Why? He was fine. He had no need to talk, not really. But it was the thought that counted he supposed. So he smiled and waved his hand dismissively, returning his scarf and collar to their previous position.

"So um…" she looked nervous, as if she wanted to ask something but did not know if it was appropriate. "What are you doing here?"

He was looking for someone. He knew this. He was certain it was she he was looking for. But how did one explain that without sounded…odd? So he shrugged, looked at the signs hoping for an excuse. When none were forth coming he sighed.

"You don't know where you're going?"

He nodded. He didn't. He just knew he had to find someone. And now he had found them.

"What were you even doing out here?"

Looking for someone. Looking for you. But that sounded suspicious. He glanced back at the woods. He could tell her he was looking for something, no one would think odd of that. So he put his hand above his eyes and mimed looking.

"Looking for what, may I ask?"

He could not explain what he did not understand. So he shrugged again.

"So…just walking and searching for…something?"

He paused. Yes. Yes he was searching for something. For someone. Her, he was certain. But why her? Why was she important to him? Why had it been her voice that had reached him in that dark cold place? He nodded absently, still considering these questions. Her next question caught him off guard when she asked where he was going now. Because he did not know. And oh he wished he did. He looked at the signs, hoping for inspiration. One read _Santoff Claussen_. The name struck a chord in his memory. There. He would go there. Hopefully she would want to go there as well.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Yes! Exactly what he wanted. He grinned and nodded.

Her face lit up like a shining star when she smiled. He liked it, it was much prettier than that scared, unsure expression she had before.

"Great, my name is Kat."

Kat…what a beautiful name. After they shook hands he dropped to a crouch and wrote his name in the snow.

"Nightlight?" He liked how she said his name. It sounded familiar on her tongue. She hummed and nodded. "It suits you. Well then Nightlight, let's go to Santoff Claussen!" She offered him her arm. He linked his with hers, laughing. Together they marched down to road towards a future unknown.

* * *

I only realized after I had finished the whole story that Nightlight's eyes are not bright startlight blue. They're _pale __green. UGH!_ So at some point I'll go back and change his eye colour. Until then, his eyes are blue and I'm too lazy to change it now XD

Anyways I love Nightlight. And I love writing him. He is so sweet hehe. The last part y'all will remember from the end chapter 1 of the main story.

And we see some cameos! Ta-da!

AND YES NIGHTLIGHT WAS NAKED I AM REASONABLE BECAUSE HIS CLOTHES WOULD BE MUCH TOO SMALL FOR HIM ANYMORE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And imagining Nightlight running around in the freezing cold Siberian winter somehow amuses a sadistic side of me. So there you go.

And now we know why Nightlight stuck by Katherine through thick and thin and why he woke up. I hope this explains everything!


	13. Extra Final

This took me two tries to write. I started it right after I finished the main story and then got stuck so I left it be. Then I picked it up again New Year Day and managed to finish it. I'm one ONE HUNDRED percent happy with this BUT it's as good an ending as I can think to make for this story. I COULD go on and on and on with extras but sometimes quality over quantity. So here's a quality ending instead of a ton of random and pointless extras.

I cannot thank you all enough for having stuck with and read this story through, and reviewed it! GirlWithNoLife, MaiShibuya, and Lereniel get special thanks because they reviewed every (or almost every) chapter. Plus I got Lereniel to read the book series MUWAHAHAHA! So thank you you three and thank you all my reviewers and all my readers!

Again! Unbeta-ed. Note the mistakes and mention them to me and I'll get to fixing them.

Usual disclaimers!

* * *

Extra Final

Kat, or rather Katherine as most insisted on calling her, had always dreamed of finding her family. Though quite honestly, she could have done without said family turning out to be the highest of royalty. Sure, to a lonely little girl stuck in an orphanage, giant palaces, balls, glittering jewels, and professional chefs cooking all your meals sounds great. But when put into practice and having not been anywhere near royalty and their rules since childhood, it was not nearly as glamorous as people were want to believe. Kat learned this very quickly after only being "home" for a few months.

There were two sets of rules, the written ones and the un-written ones. Written ones including things like manners, posture, conversation, dress, required lessons, etc. Then there were the unwritten ones, things that were just common knowledge and acknowledged by all who knew them such as a young lady does not spend time unsupervised with a young man, particularly in her bedroom, only sip alcohol at a party, wearing a dagger at your hip is not appropriate at parties, the bottom of the dress must be X long, etc.

Oh, and one's guardian, while considered a member of high society, is not a regular candidate for courtship and is exempt from regular rules of supervision.

It was these last two unspoken rules that cause Kat grief and relief in equal amount. Grief because despite always having her first dance at any gathering with Nightlight, it was always who she danced with second that was taken by the watching society as her first choice. Relief came in the fact that Nightlight, as both her and Alexei's trusted guardian, had as much freedom as a family member would. He could enter Kat's room before her maid's could and even if she gave express permission for no one to enter, he had the right, as her guardian, to do so to ensure her safety. This meant no one questioned how much time they spent together.

"And after lunch you have your etiquette lessons, your teacher mentioned that you are still have trouble with…"

Kat zoned out, the butler's words fading to an annoying buzz. When she had dreamt of finding her family, her daydreams did not end with her getting lectured on sitting up straight by a woman in her 90s with a purchase for snapping a yardstick inches from her hand. Who cared about which spoon to use anyways!

"Your highness."

Uh-oh, he sounded annoyed.

"Sorry what?"

With a huff, the butler straightened his list and went back to reading. "And tonight, General William is coming for a private dinner and is bringing his sons with him. After dinner, a date has been arranged at the opera."

Wait, what?

"Date?"

"Yes, Wizard Ombric has decided to allow the eldest William son to take you out for the evening after dinner here."

"I got that, but why?"

"Well, you've had your first dance with him each time. Discussions began two weeks ago after the Hopsburg's ball."

"Discussions?"

"For courtship of course."

In the months since his beloved Katherine's return, Ombric had seen more and more of both his daughter and his son-in-law in the girl. Her determination, her fierce loyalty, her seemingly endless supply of courage.

"Grandfather!"

And her quick temper.

Ombric looked up from the book he was reading. Bunnymund was examining an ancient tome next to him as Sandy gave Alexei his history lesson with Toothiana offering her input. North was sitting in the corner with Jack, going over something the two kept hidden from view. Nightlight was lazing about on the bay window seat though when Kat burst into the room he sat up quickly.

"Yes my dear?"

"Grandfather, what is this about Tall William courting me?"

Her words drew both Jack and North from whatever they were working on. Nightlight suddenly looked ill.

The old man actually looked surprised at the anger in his granddaughter's voice. "Well yes, Bunnymund explained the rules to you and knowing this you dance with Tall William every time. First even. You talk to him, you enjoy being with him. Whenever you go out with a group of the other youngsters, you tend to stay with him."

"He is a good friend."

"And will be a good match," Bunnymund commented, oblivious to Kat's annoyance. "His family is old military and good standing, he is a hard worker, a good builder, and has a promising career in the military following his father."

"Exactly," Ombric agreed. "So when he requested the right to court you, I saw no reason to say no. I thought you knew."

"No!"

"Well now you do. You should hurry, your tutor is here."

Kat stormed out. Nightlight ran after her. Everyone returned to their work. Everyone except Toothiana and North that is. The two traded concerned looks.

The door slamming sounded much too ominous in this brightly lit and glittering palace.

That night, dinner was at best a comfortable dinner between friends, at worst an awkward mess where Kat refused to met Tall William's eyes, leaving the young man very confused at both her's and Nightlight's attitude. The latter refused to "speak" to anyone and made sure to sit himself next to Kat with Alexei on her other side. Normally, Nightlight and Tall William got along just fine. Today, apart from a tense nod of acknowledgement, Nightlight had not given any sign he heard anyone speaking to him except Kat and Alexei.

After the rather tense dinner, Kat and Tall William left for the opera with Nightlight acting as chaperone. Out of sight of Ombric, Bunnymund, and the half dozen others who were watching the two young aristocrats with too much interest, the three relaxed. Tall William apologized. "I told my father we should wait a little longer, but he insisted. And, if I may be so bold to say, I do not entirely mind. A chance to be with you without the rest of the usual group is quite refreshing. Your views are different seeing as you were raised with an outside perspective."

Kat smiled. This was a conversation she had found she could not have with some of the others her age. Like the Hopsburg and Starat children. Every child in all the Constellations was taught imagination. But it was a sad fact that some of the royal children did lose some of their imagination in the strict lessons and harsh reality of the aristocratic society. None of the William children had.

Small joy in this situation.

"I really am flattered," Kat told him as they left the opera, "but honestly, I don't think I want to marry so soon. I'm still getting used to all this." She reached out to push open a door only for every man within five feet to attempt to open it for her. "Oh for the love of…" She huffed and turned to Tall William and Nightlight. "See what I mean. Most girls who had grown up with this would expect the door to the opened for them. I still try to do it on my own."

"It shows independence," Tall William assured her. "And there is nothing wrong with worrying about marriage. Quite frankly I…"

Something exploded. Nightlight leapt forward, pushing Kat down and shielding her with his body. Tall William whipped out his sword and held it aloft as a door opened and smoke flooded the room. Several people stumbled out, couching and waving their arms around to dispel the smoke. Clothes singed, covered in soot, the four men looked rather sheepish as a group converged on them, demanding answers. Turns out, one of the pyrotechnics had glitched as they were cleaning up from the opera and had ignited what little remained in the barrels. "Honestly, haven't the foggiest idea why," said one man, accepting a handkerchief and cleaning his face. "It's a mystery, and a dangerous one at that. Can't do the show again until we figure out what happened 'cause we don't have any spares."

"I can take a look at it." Kat walked forward, offering her handkerchief to another technician.

"Oh, Your Highness! No, there is no need to…"

"I used to be the one to fix things around the orphanage. I got really good at it, especially the furnace and stove. Show me it."

"Your Highness, really, we cannot…"

"It's in here, right?"

"Your Highness!"

Nightlight gave Tall William an exasperated look before hurrying after the Grand Duchess who had already walked brazenly into the smoke filled room, a handkerchief tied over her mouth and nose.

An hour later, Kat emerged from backstage, laughing with the technicians and trading stories of explosions caused and silly mishaps with fire and explosives. Her dress was an absolute mess. She had pulled her hair out of its elegant style and tied it up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face and off her neck. Her face (and everything else) was covered in soot, her dress had several tears and burn marks and both her shoes were missing. Nightlight looked harried.

Tall William rose as they approached, trying and failing to hide his conflicting emotions. Amusement, exasperation, discontent, and fondness flickered across his face before finally managing to settle on a neutral happy expression. "You fixed it?"

"Yes, sorry it took so long, but we managed to fix it until new parts can be ordered; had to give up my shoes though." She wiggled her toes and gave her date a wide, soot streaked smile. "At least now more people can see the show."

Nightlight sighed, kneading his forehead in an obvious attempt to ease a headache. When Kat stuck her tongue out at him, he gave her a mischievous look and jabbed her side. She squeaked and smacked his shoulder. Tall William raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Instead he simply offered the princess his arm.

Ombric and North were highly amused at Kat's state and insisted she tell them everything. Bunnymund tut-ed. Sandy motioned Kat over and requested she add her knowledge to his tutoring sessions with Alexei, who found the thought of explosives fascinating. Toothiana and Jack just rolled their eyes.

Dates continued to be set up and while Kat enjoyed going places with Tall William, it was obvious to everyone that the dates would soon lead to an engagement and she did not want that. It was also obvious to everyone but Old William, Wizard Ombric, and Bunnymund that Kat had eyes for only one person and that person was not Tall William.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kat exclaimed one evening three months after the first date. The House of Youngenburg was holding a big celebration for their daughter's birthday. Their daughter, Sascha, was a dear friend of Katherine's, one of the few she had become very close to. Sascha had let slip that a special event was to take place at the party, the official engagement for Katherine and Tall William. The crowned princess of the Northern Constellation had told her friend she best figure things out quickly else she be tied down and unable to be free.

"Everyone knows about it, except you and Nightlight of course," Sascha had said. "But now you do. And if you need a place to run to, my Constellation has wonderful forests that no one will ever find you in!"

Katherine decided she would talk to her grandfather before setting up a plan to elope. She had just found her family; it would not do to lose them again. So a week before the ball, Katherine managed to get her grandfather and Bunnymund alone for a talk. She decided that being blunt would be the best thing, as her subtle hints had fallen on deaf ears. "I don't want to marry Tall William."

They blinked at her as if she had spoken in a language neither knew (unlikely as they knew pretty much every language in existence between themselves and Sanderson). "What do you mean? You enjoy the dates," Bunnymund pointed out.

"Well yes but…"

"And you talk fondly of him," added Wizard Ombric.

No one noticed Toothiana walk in.

"He's a good friend but…"

"You dance with him first every…"

"I dance with Nightlight first!" Katherine exclaimed.

"But Tall William second."

"And it will be a good match."

"Oh yes, they'll look wonderful together won't they."

"I expect they will."

"You're not listening to me!" Katherine cried. "Why can't I decide when to marry?"

"You can, you have to figure out the wedding date of course," the old man said as if it were the most obvious thing.

They were not listening. They did not understand. Katherine threw up her hands and stormed away.

"Pre-wedding jitters."

"Must be."

"I am surrounded by thickskulled men!" grossed Toothiana.

They watched her leave, confused.

Ombric glanced at Bunnymund. "What is her problem?"

Bunnymund shrugged. "I do not pretend to understand womenfolk."

"Nor I."

"An unsolvable mystery just like how to make delicious sugar free chocolate."

And that was the end of that.

Or so they thought.

"You could try the southern Constellations, or those to the far west," Toothiana offered, looking at a map of the many Constellation Kingdoms. "They're warm and fertile."

"Yeah, you can't stay in our Constellation," said Alexei. "Everyone will be after you for awhile. Though when you have your first child, come back. Grandfather will be too pleased to stay angry if he even gets angry."

Kat gave her younger brother an odd look. "If he won't be mad, why would I have to leave?"

"Cause." Was the unhelpful answer.

"Unwritten rules," Toothiana explained.

"Oh." Nightlight considered two books, finally setting one aside and putting the other in a suitcase. Kat added a pair of pants and, after contemplating it for awhile, the dress she had worn for her interview. "I hate these rules."

"Same," Toothiana and Alexei agreed. Nightlight nodded.

The pair finished packing and hid their bags under Kat's bed. No one ever looked there.

Or so they thought!

It was two days before the party when Ombric called Kat and Nightlight to his office. Old and Tall William were there along with Bunnymund who was holding two very familiar suitcases. "The maids found them," Bunnymund said, answering the unasked question. Ombric looked very disappointed, even a little hurt.

"Did you really plan to run?"

Kat scowled. No one had listened to hear opinion, her feelings. No one had asked her what she wanted; if she wanted to get married to Tall William and she bet no one had asked him either judging by some of their conversation. And now her grandfather, her beloved grandfather, was disappointed in her? It was not right! It was not fair! "I said I didn't want to marry Tall William," she exploded. "I told you! I've told everyone! But no one will listen to me!" She rubbed at her watering eyes.

"What's wrong with my boy?"

"Dad, please!" Tall William spoke up, "Katherine is just telling the truth. No one ever asked her or me."

The older William gave his son a searching look, "You said you liked her."

"She's a wonderful, beautiful, kind, intelligent, imaginative young woman," Tall William said. "But She too adventurous for me. I like building. She wants to explore and learn. I'd rather her a friend who can come back and tell me stories than a wife who would resent a marriage that chains her down."

"Why didn't either of you say something?" Bunnymund demanded.

"We did!" All three youths shouted. "You didn't listen!"

"Then who do you want to marry?"

"I want to marry Nightlight!" Kat cried.

"A guardian!?"

Kat's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's a better man than most of those silly nobles I dance with. He's kind and sweet and fun and brave and loyal and he's been by my side for the entire journey to find my family. To find you…"

"She's right grandfather." Everyone in the room jumped and turned their attention towards the door. Alexei stood in the doorway with Sanderson, Toothiana, North, and Jack. "Nightlight only came back to us because Katherine did. And she only made it here because of him."

"And us," Jack piped up. He dodged the cuff North aimed at him and quickly added, "We watched them the entire journey. They're already practically married. They're just missing the rings and ceremony and pomp…and kids."

Kat blushed.

Alexei had the foresight to send all servants away from the immediate vicinity. The last thing they needed was for a maid to overhear the conversation and discussions that followed. Old and Tall William left hours later and Kat and Nightlight were sent to their respective rooms.

Before they left however, Ombric spoke to Kat. "I apologize for not listening, my dear," he told her, eyes filled with regret. "It has been long since I had to show care to anyone but your brother. And I am used to making decisions for him. Please, forgive an old man his foolishness."

Kat hugged her grandfather, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Of course grandfather. I love you very much."

He returned her embrace. "And I you."

The party was filled with all the medal wearers, top hatters, all the fancy important people of the Constellations. It was Sascha's sixteenth birthday after all. A big event to be sure. Everyone had dressed in their finest (and often newest) outfit, with the best, most impressive accessories. Even Nightlight was out of his normal guardian uniform and in his altered formal military one.

Sascha chose Young William to dance with first. Kat, as usual, danced with Nightlight. If the grand duchess had had her way, she would have danced with Nightlight second as well to show people she was _not_ interested in Tall William, thank you very much! But Sascha had asked her, as a friend, to not cause an uproar until the end of the party when the engagement announcement was scheduled. Kat could not disappoint her dear friend and so agreed. So she danced with Tall William next while Sascha danced with one of the Starat sons.

The party went well. Sascha danced and danced well into the night. There was a virtual mountain of presents stacked onto a table for her to open later. The cake was a grand one, seven tier, each half a foot in height, all different flavours. The end of the party came at last. Sascha, the poor girl, was dead on her feet, exhausted after a busy day. But she stood and gave her thanks to everyone for making her sixteenth birthday so wonderful. "And I would like to conclude with something that is partially a present for me because I'll be a bride's maid, but is also a pretend for a friend. Katherine, my dear friend, come up here." Kat pretended to be surprised by the summons. "Now, I'm sure all of you know what is about to happen." The gathering chuckled. "So please hold all cheers and applause for afterwards." And with that, she stepped aside.

People looked around, wondering where Tall William was. When he did not appear, people began to murmur. When Nightlight stepped out of the crowd and approached Kat, they were not so quiet. Sascha shushed the crowd. They returned to whispering. The room practically exploded when Kat accepted. Never, in the history of the Constellations, had a royal of the Grand Duchess Katherine of the House of Lunanoff's caliber married a Guardian. Certainly they were thought well of, but not well enough to marry.

The uproar did not abate for months. It got worse when somehow the story of the Grand Duchess and Guardian's almost elopement got out. Ombric was furious. Kat and Nightlight gave the gossip mongers and whisperers no attention. They had a wedding to plan after all.

The wedding took place months later, in the middle of winter. It was a beautiful sunny day, the world blanketed in white snow. By that time, people had calmed their outrage and whispers and rumors (Ombric had let it be known that anyone who continued such things would not be invited and no one wanted to be left out). Kat looked eternal and beautiful in her wedding dress, Nightlight handsome and grand in his uniform. Despite the outrage and arguments and disgusted whispers, no one could deny the two looked perfect together. Like fate had meant for them to be together. And so the gathering cheered and applauded when they kissed and walked back up the aisle.

And that was the end of this story.

* * *

Actually, the talk of the elopement came from the original version of the epilogue. MiM/Alexei mentioned it offhandedly and I decided I wanted to write that for an extra. Of course it took a little longer than I had wished and went a completely different direction than I wanted (and not near as emotional as I had hoped!) But the ending was as sound as I could make it. I am notoriously bad at endings. Oh I despise endings. So hard to write.

Also, there are three families mentioned in here. Starat, Hopsburg, and Youngenburg. They are based on three important royal families of history. The Stuarts, the Habsburgs, and the Oldenburgs. All three are well known and represent the equivalent of the British, Holy Roman Empire (Austria and Spain in particular), and...well...it's technically North German but holy shit, Oldenburgs...Oldenburgs everywhere! (Greece, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, etc.) However, in this story, the Oldenburgs, or should I say Youngenburgs are equivalent to the Nordic kingdoms. So three big families along with the Lunanoff (or Romanov as I am convinced of!). I'm a history major, I love history :D

It has been a pleasure writing for all of you! I cannot express my gratitude enough! So please, read, enjoy, and review!

Hope to see you next time I decide to write something XD


End file.
